Experiment V
by Hollowfied Otaku
Summary: A new student transfers into Beacon and violence soon ensues when his reason for being there is revealed (M rated just in case)
1. Prologue

Experiment V

_**I'm back you guys…don't kill me, I've been busy and before you spam me…yes I will continue all the other stories that I started already so don't worry they'll be updated shortly but for now…enjoy this RWBY fanfic that I got the idea for a month ago and remember only the story belongs to me, the actual series belongs to RT and Monty Oum.**_

**Prolouge**

"_Experiment V remember, your mission is to infiltrate Beacon and capture the target…make sure there are no mistakes because you won't have any way to communicate back to us" _I remember my commander told me as I sat on the airship by myself, staring down at the black face plate "We will be arriving at Beacon Academy in five minutes" the intercom blared at, causing me to sigh exasperatedly as I turned the face plate around and put it on my face. The mask powered on, temporarily blinding me from the bright light and soon the video came on as I looked around. I stood up and checked my armor and dual ninjato for what felt like the thousandth time and I stood up. "We have arrived at Beacon Academy…please do your best to become great hunters and huntresses" the intercom announced as I walked to the door and waited for it to open.

The door slid open and I stepped onto the platform and into the cool, Friday night, only to be greeted by eight people who all, except one, looked to be my age. "Stop right there, Assassin." I heard and turned my head to the source of the voice to see a girl dressed in a white dress with white hair and a rapier fastened to her hip. "Assassin, huh?" I asked her as I chuckled slightly at her assumption and without so much as a second thought, I took a step forward only to see all eight people, who I assumed to be students, ready their weapons in case I attacked "Don't take another step…" I heard the girl with the bow threaten me "Or what?" I asked smugly.

The girl with the bow bared her teeth at me and I couldn't help but smile behind the mask I was wearing. "Now, now…I don't want you all fighting the new student just yet" I heard a male voice announce as I saw a man wearing a green and black suit walking toward us. "New student?!" the eight students all yelled in surprise as I ground my teeth in anger 'Student? That bastard of a commander sent fake transcripts to Beacon ahead of time? Did he know it would take me a while to complete my mission?!' I thought as I watched the man walk towards me while taking a sip from his mug. "You, come with me" he said to me as he turned to walk away and I followed close behind him, walking past the students.

I was lead into the academy and through a series of corridors until I ended up in a white interrogation room. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the man to enter but instead of the man, a blonde haired woman entered with a tablet in her hands. "Hello there, Mr. Smith" she spoke as she stood across the table from me 'At least he got my usual alias correct' I thought relieved "Good evening, Ms…?" I asked "Goodwitch" she replied sternly, I nodded to show that I understood. "Although you're new, I won't allow you to wear that mask while you're in Beacon" Ms. Goodwitch said to me.

I understood the concept of what she was implying and I took the mask off, revealing my face, and in that moment the man walked in and sat down. "So Mr. Smith…if you are to attend Beacon, then you have to remember that a good hunter is one who only lives to fight Grimm, however to be a great hunter, you have help the world by not only fighting Grimm, but also by helping everyone…regardless of species or social standing." The man stated as I nodded in affirmation. "Thank you for letting me know, Mr…?" "Ozpin…Professor Ozpin…I'm the headmaster of Beacon" "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" I said as I stood and grabbed my mask.

"Glynda…would please take Mr. Smith to his dorm room and give him his schedule for Monday" Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug. Ms. Goodwitch nodded and gestured for me to follow her, I walked behind her as we walked through corridors to finally end up in a locker room "This is where you will put all of your armor and weapons while you stay at Beacon and you can send your locker to a set location if you enter the coordinates into the touchpad" Ms. Goodwitch explained half-heartedly. I watched as Glynda opened my locker and stood to the side, turning her back to me. "I'll allow you to change into the pajamas that were put in your locker by Dr. Hiemsfield last week" Ms. Goodwitch said. "Why don't you just leave?" I asked with a small smirk "It'd be a waste of time, now hurry up and change" I quickly changed out of my armor and into my pajamas, which were only pajama pants and a black tank top and slid my scroll into my pocket "I'm finished changing, Ms. Goodwitch" I said to her, she didn't respond. I tapped her on the shoulder, which got her attention, and she only glanced back at me before facing forward 'Wait! Was she blushing?!' I quickly thought from when I saw what looked to be pink spread across her cheeks but I soon disregarded that thought as she continued to walk to show me my dorm room.

After a few more twists and turns, we finally stopped in front of a door "Since you just arrived, although the year has just started a month ago, you are going to be the only student who isn't on a team…this isn't an inconvenience for you is it?" Ms. Goodwitch asked me "Not at all" I answered as I was handed my room key and Ms. Goodwitch left. I entered my room and looked it over: a standard twin sized bed, desk, wardrobe, and bathroom with a couple of windows. I sighed and walked over to my bed, lied down, and almost immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**AN: Hey guys, so what'd you think? And no worries, the other stories with be updated soon, I promise so just stick around…and stay tuned.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Experiment V

_**Sorry it took me so long for the update guys…but any ways enjoy the chapter and Remember, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Mont Oum but I do own this story…ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 1**

_BEEEEP BEEP BEEEP! _"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell out of the bed from the sudden loud sound of the alarm clock. I hit the floor, face first, with a loud thud; I quickly sprung up and shut off the alarm. "Great…my first morning at Beacon and I face plant onto my floor…" I muttered groggily, soon I saw something out of the corner of my eye that I didn't notice last night…a note.

I grab the note and started to read it: '_Hey V, sorry about the rough wakeup call…I requested they put you in this room because I wanted to be sure that you'd get this so, of course you know your mission but just a few things to know; your wardrobe is already filled with some clothes, I took the GPS tracking off of your scroll so that you can't be tracked so you are truly on your own on this one but I will check in on you from my own scroll so don't be surprised, and finally your banking card is in the desks top left drawer so you can make purchases if need be…have fun at Beacon and don't blow your cover. –Sincerely, Doc. D. Smith.' _

I finished reading the note and smirked a bit 'She likes to take extreme precautions…wait a second…what's this?' I thought as I saw 'PS' at the bottom of the note but I regret reading it, because it said; _'PS, V, I know that since you're 17 now…I know you get some 'urges' and since there's bound to be lots of…'hotties' there, I'm letting you know that there's a box of con-'_ that's as far as I read before my face got really hot and I shredded the note in annoyance "She's such a damn pervert!" I said out loud in annoyance and embarrassment. After getting rid of the paper, I went over to the wardrobe and looked over the clothes and after seeing all the clothes and shoes, I closed the wardrobe and went to the bathroom to shower and wash-up.

After a quick shower and teeth brushing, I looked myself over in the mirror; spiky, black hair, fair tan, and black eyes…nothing unusual, I quickly dried off, put on deodorant and underwear, and then went back to the wardrobe for a second time and pulled out a blue, jean vest, grey zip-up hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, plain black short sleeve shirt, and some blackish-red high tops. Once I was dressed, I went to my desk to retrieve my bank card, room key, and scroll, sliding them into my pocket, I left my room and locked the door.

I only took a few steps down the hallway and I heard a girl's voice call out to me "Watch out!" Before I had time to react, I was tackled by a small girl and hit the ground. I looked up and saw a mess of blackish-red hair on my chest, I grabbed the, judging by the pillow like flesh I feel on my stomach, young girl by her shoulders and pushed her up to a sitting position as I sat up and got into a sitting position as well. Once we were sitting on the ground, the girl looked at me with worry in her silver eyes "Are you alright?" she asked me, eyes wide with worry and slight fear. "I'm alright…what about you?" I replied as I looked her over, she simply sighed in relief and stood up and I quickly followed her.

After we dusted ourselves off, I looked the girl over noticing what she was wearing; a red and black flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, a leather bracelet on her left wrist and red sneakers with red headphones around her neck. "I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" she asked me, causing me look her in the eye "Yea…I transferred in yesterday" I replied awkwardly "Sooo…." The girl said awkwardly "Where were you heading to in such a rush?" I asked her as I put my hands in my vest pockets "Uh…the cafeteria…I heard they have cookies so I decided to get there before all of the chocolate chips were taken" she said as she grinned a little.

"Uh…okay then…wanna walk there together?" I asked, she quickly nodded and we started to walk down the hallway and talk to each other, quickly we became friends. Once we made it to the cafeteria doors, it suddenly hit me "We don't even know each other's names" I blurted out and the girl chuckled a little awkwardly and then extended her hand "Name's Ruby, Ruby Rose" I shook her hand "Mine's Alex Smith" I said, grinning a little bit. We entered the cafeteria and I heard another female voice call Ruby's name, following the source I spotted seven people and the one calling her was a blond haired girl with lilac colored eyes "Ruby, who are they?" I asked her but she didn't answer the question but instead she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table "I'll introduce you."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Ruby said when we got to the table "I kind of…ran into this guy" she said as pointed at me "Uh…hi, I'm Alex" I said, not knowing what to do. "Hi there cutie, I'm Yang…Ruby's sister" the blond said "Weiss Schnee" the girl with the white hair said "Hey, I'm Jaune Arc…short, sweet, rolls off the tongue…the ladies love it" the blonde boy across from Yang said "Hello there, I'm Phyrra Nikos" the red haired girl next to Jaune said "Hiya! I'm Nora and I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the ca-" "Nora…" the boy will the pink streak said, causing the orange haired girl stop her song then looked at me "I'm Lie Ren" and then I noticed there was one girl with black hair and a bow, reading a book 'She seems…familiar' I thought as I looked at her.

"Come on Blakey, introduce yourself" Yang said to the girl teasingly, she sighed and set her book down "Blake Belladona" she simply said and went back to reading the book 'Belladona? Well then, finding my target was easier than I thought' I thought to myself "So…guys, what's on the agenda for today?" Ruby asked everyone. "Don't know, sis" Yang replied "Weren't you going to get cookies, Ruby? That's kind of the reason as to why you crashed into me" I said which seemed to make Ruby remember and then she rushed off, leaving me with the others "And she'll be back in 3…2…1…" Yang said and just as predicted, Ruby reappeared with a shocked expression on her face "Yaaaaang, they're out of chocolate chip!" she declared, causing me and Yang to laugh a little at her.

"It's not funny! I was really looking forward to some cookies for breakfast" Ruby said as she plopped down next to Yang in defeat "Aww, don't be sad little sis" Yang said to her comfortingly "How about we go into town and get something to eat?" I suggested, causing Ruby to almost instantly jump up "Let's do it!" and with that she ran out of the door. I looked to see if anyone else wanted to go and everyone just shrugged and got up.

After we got on an airship and made it into town, we all walked to a diner and sat down "What would you all like?" The waitress asked us and one by one, everyone ordered "Cookies!" "Pancakes with lots of Syrup!" "A bowl of Pumpkin Pete's, please" "Cheesecake with raspberries, please" "Pancakes with some tea, please" "Some tea, please" "Coffee with cream and sugar" "Coffee with milk, cream, and sugar" everyone ordered and I chuckled a bit at the waitress who was getting everyone's order's down and finally she looked at me "Cheesecake with strawberries and some tea, please" I said and she jotted it down and said "Alright, your orders will be ready in a couple of minutes" she said and walked away.

Our orders got to the large booth that we were sitting in and we ate our food in an awkward silence, once we were done, I paid the bill and we all left. "So…what do we do you guys want to do now?" Yang asked the group "Well…I was gonna come into town to buy some headphones for myself and then probably go to the sparring grounds at Beacon" I said as we all walked "Boooooring" Yang said, making me send her a side glance, causing everyone to start snickering at my annoyance. "Then what do you suggest we do?" I ask her as I crossed my arms over my chest "Anything but your plan" she said with a smug grin, knowing the answer would annoy me which it did.

Before I could say anything else, Ruby and Jaune's scrolls started beeping and they quickly answered them. After a couple of minutes, Ruby looked at us all with a serious expression "Guys, Ozpin wants us to come back to Beacon immediately" she said "Any reason why?" Phyrra asked her "He said that he wants to test the new students fighting ability and that all students should be there in their gear because the test is a mock battle" Jaune said and all of us understood and started to head back, until we walked past a store then I ducked inside quickly and bought some black headphones and ear buds.

We all went back to Beacon and were met by Ms. Goodwitch who separated me from them saying that I had to prepare ahead of everyone else. I quickly went to the armory room to change out of my clothes and into my black jumpsuit and combat boots then I quickly put on my gloves, gauntlets, chest plate, cloak, and finally, I pulled my mask and hood up then putting my mask on. I closed my locker and headed towards the arena.

I entered the arena and saw all of the students of Beacon, sitting and watching the arena, some in their gear and others not. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today the new student of Beacon will be tested for skill in a combat scenario so he will be facing not one, but five of you" Ozpin announced over the speaker system, which shocked everyone there "Now now, no need for alarm…" he started to quiet everyone "This is only sparring match so there isn't any…fatal…danger" he finished, which sent a small chill down my spine "Now…the five students have already been selected so will Phyrra Nikos, Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Blake Belladona, and Yang XiaoLong please come to the arena" Ozpin announced 'Shit!' I screamed in my head 'It had to be the people I just became friends with' I thought as I saw the five enter the arena.

We readied our weapons and took our stances when Ms. Goodwitch came onto the intercom "Now remember, no fatal blows, now…Begin!" Ms. Goodwitch said and with that, our match began. Almost immediately, Yang rushed me and threw a punch but I ducked under it and delivered a punch to her stomach, causing her to be sent flying a short distance. Yang recovered and this time she just took a stance while Blake and Ren rushed towards me. I quickly unsheathed my black ninjato and sprinted towards both of them, Ren fired a few shots at me but I easily dodged them and went to slash him down the middle and he jumped back narrowly avoiding the blade.

The force behind the swing was great enough to crack the arena ground, Ren took the small opening he had to deliver a judo kick to the side of my head but I anticipated this and quickly grabbed his ankle with my left hand, letting go of my ninjato, and throwing him into a wall. I went for my weapon but instead I had to dodge a sword slash that would've chopped off my head if I hadn't have moved, I spin kicked my attacker, who was Blake, but she ducked under it but before I could change my momentum to try and axe-kick her, I lost my balance from someone tripping me and then I saw Yang above me with her shoulder cocked, ready to hit me.

I couldn't avoid it and I took the blow full force, which caused me to slam into the ground and create a crater and breaking my mask in half. Yang, Blake, and the tripper Ren all backed away from the crater probably thinking that I was unconscious but I rolled over to get up and the movement only made the two halves of my mask fall off my face as I stood up. "Alex?!" I heard them all shout in surprise as I realized that my hood had fallen off as well but I didn't say anything, instead I took out my white ninjato and activated my aura. I pierced the ground, causing a stream of ice to roar from the blade through the ground and freeze Yang and Jaune in place and I made sure the ice was too thick for either of them to break out of easily. Phyrra, Ren, and Blake however, jumped over the ice stream so they wouldn't get frozen, leaving them open…perfect.

I jumped in the air with such strength that I appeared directly in front of Ren and delivered and full forced, aura infused punch to the center of his chest which sent him flying into Jaune, breaking the ice on Jaune and knocking them both out from the force. I landed on the ground and looked at the three opponents that remained. I went for my black ninjato but something sent me flying into the wall for some reason. The force of hitting the wall gave me a small gash over my eyebrow, sending blood down my face and preventing me from opening my right eye as well as knocking the air from my lungs. I tried to get up as fast as I could and I looked over to see in anyone had rushed me while I was flown into the wall but to my surprise, Blake and Phyrra just stood there waiting for me to get up.

I cracked my neck and knuckles and then shot them a glance, dashing towards them only to see Phyrra throw her shield at me but I dodged it easily. I soon felt something hit the side of my head, causing me to lose my balance but I did a hand spring to regain my footing. I then darted to the side and grabbed my black ninjato. Taking my stance, I dashed toward Phyrra, who had her shield back, and went to stab her at her heading, knowing what she was gonna do, she dodged and I quickly flipped the blade in my hand to where I could stab her in the back but a bullet hit my ninjato, causing the blade to miss and I got kneed in the stomach, sliding me a few feet backwards.

I looked to see that the shot came from Blake's weapon which really annoyed me so I changed targets to Blake, I ran towards her at a good sprint but suddenly I gave a burst of speed causing me to disappear from sight and I reappeared behind Blake and went for a slash. I thought I made contact but it turned out to be an afterimage and the real Blake parried the slash, knocking me off balance but I regained my footing and threw my ninjato toward her as a distraction. She slashed it away but I managed to deliver and powerful left hook to her jaw, sending her into the wall unconscious. I soon sensed that I was in danger, so I spun around and knocked away Phyrra's spear but while it was still in midair, I grabbed the handle and disappeared from sight again.

I reappeared in front of Phyrra and went to stab her in the stomach but she moved her shield in time to block the blow and then punched me in the jaw. I was falling but I quickly spun around and elbowed her powerfully in the side of the head causing her eyes to roll back and her body dropped to the ground with a thud. I looked at her unconscious form and dropped her spear next to her body.

The whole arena was stunned silent but I soon heard something that sounded like glass breaking and then I realized that Yang just broke free from her icy prison. I looked toward where I heard the break happen and I was met with a flaming Yang 'Oh great…a pissed off brute' I thought to myself as I took my stance and silently activated my aura to even myself with her, knowing that a few normal punches from me probably won't knock her out. She rushed towards me and threw her more powerful punch at my head but I tilted my head to dodge and delivered an uppercut to her stomach, she quickly retreated and spit at my feet "You know…this is starting to really piss me off Alex" She said.

I stood there silent and waiting for her next attack but I realized that if she has a more powerful offensive strength because she's angry, then I have to push her to the defensive to beat her. I rushed her and ducked her first punch, and then I hit her square in the chin sending her flying backwards. Yang quickly got up and rubbed her jaw "Nice hit" she said and then she rushed me. I jumped to the side kicked her in the stomach but she grabbed my leg and threw me towards a wall but I back flipped and rushed her at full speed which surprised her and gave me an opportunity, which I took.

When I got close enough, I delivered a punch to her stomach again but I put all of my strength into it, making her hunch over in pain and I quickly grabbed her head and kneed her in the chin, knocking her out and causing me to win the match.

_**Alright, that was the end of chapter 1, sorry if it was too long I wanted to get the match in the first chapter so don't hate me for it and don't hate me or think that I made Alex over-powered because I didn't…I just made him slightly weaker than Yang and if you want me to explain how he beat her then please PM me…oh and if you didn't know who ordered what, the order went: Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and finally Alex so that's that and I'll have everything updated soon but until then…stay tuned readers**_


	3. Chapter 2

Experiment V

_**Hey guys, so here's chapter 2 of the growing popular story…so I hope you enjoy it**_

Chapter 2

After the match was over and all of us were taken to the nurse's office, I sat on the bed waiting to be given the okay to leave. "Mr. Smith, you have some guests" the nurse said to me as I nodded at her and soon I saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake enter and they all looked at me with questions clearly waiting to be asked. "Hey…" Ruby said awkwardly to me "Hey there…" I said back "…so…what did you guys think of the match?" I asked them "It was…interesting" Blake said "How'd you get your hands on equipment like that?" Weiss asked me without hesitation "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You heard me…where did you get that type of equipment? I mean you have dust forged weapons and military grade armor…no one…not even my family can get their hands on equipment like that so easily, so how did you get it?" the snow princess said as she glared at me with her icy blue eyes. "Come on Weiss…we can't just ask him questions like that." Ruby interjected "I'm curious as well…dust forged weapons are incredibly rare to find and someone who can wield them is even more rare" Blake said.

I let out a heavy sigh "I'll tell you how I got the swords but the armor is a secret" I said as I looked at each one of the girls sternly. They all nodded "…I made them" I simply stated, causing all of their jaws to drop. "You…made them?" Ruby asked, I nodded my head slowly "That's so cool! Can I see them?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes. Before Blake or Weiss could regain their composure, I rushed out of the infirmary by Ruby as we went to the lockers; I went to mine and opened it. I grabbed my dual ninjato and handed the white one to Ruby as she looked at it in amazement, "That one is called Frost…" I stated as she held the blade between her hands and admired it "…and this one is Embers" I finished as I showed the black one.

"Could you show me how they work?" she asked me "Sure" I said as I tied both weapons to each side of my hips and we made our way to the training area of the school. Once we were there, I walked away from Ruby and turned around after giving us some distance. "Which one to show off first?" I asked her as I gestured to the swords "Frost first" Ruby said. I unsheathed Frost and activated my aura, I heard the familiar sound of ice crackling as the swords ability activated and I stabbed the sword into the ground, causing the ground to solidify in a coat of ice.

I looked at Ruby, who was looking around in admiration as I smirked at her "Now then…Embers" I said as I sheathed Frost and unsheathed Embers, turning around, I activated my aura and raised the sword above my head as I heard the blade start to crackle from the ability. In one swift move, I slashed down and let an arc of fire erupt from the blade and fired outward.

After taking a quick bow and sheathing Embers, we walked back into the school and put the swords back in the locker. On our way back to the infirmary, I saw a tall and buff guy teasing a brown haired bunny-faunus girl "Go ahead without me Ruby" I said as I made my way to the two. I made it over just in time to stop the guy from pulling on the girls ears "That's enough" I said as I glared at the guy and squeezed his wrist. "Who the hell are y-wait, you're that new kid" he said as he snatched his wrist out of my grip "Yea, I am and I don't want you messing with this girl" I said as I stepped in front of the girl. I could tell that the guy wanted to do or say something but decided against it and instead just turned around left. I turned to the girl "Are you alright?" I asked her gently, she didn't respond but instead just kept her head hung low as she started to walk away. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand "Miss…" I started to say but she looked at me and upon us making eye contact, I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. She had long brown hair, big and beautiful eyes to match her hair color, and a beautiful face but without saying anything, she snatched her hand away and ran away.

I soon snapped back to reality and noticed that my face was hot "Aww…someone's got a crush" I heard a voice say behind me, causing me to jump and looked behind me to see Yang and Ruby smiling at me. "I-I do not" I huffed out as I crossed my arms and tried to cool down "Then why are you blushing?" I heard Blake add, causing me to glare at her. "Looks like our little Alex is starting to find love" Yang said, causing my face to grow hot again "I said that I don't have a crush on her damn it!" I shouted making her sly smile grow.

_**Well this is the end of chapter 2…hope you enjoy it and there will be more soon but until then…stay tuned readers!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Experiment V

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating recently…I've been busy with college applications and that whole mess…anyway! Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it!**_

Chapter 3

**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! **I heard my alarm go off, signaling the most dreaded day of the week, Monday, had started and I officially had my first day of classes after spending all of Sunday finding where exactly all my classes were. "Damn Monday's" I muttered out as I got off of my bed and shuffled over to the bathroom and began my morning routine. After getting ready for the day, I left my room and went to my first class.

I walked in and immediately felt a few people staring at me, some in fear and others in anger, but I ignored them at took a seat behind Team RWBY and waited for class to start. Soon I saw a husky looking man with a bushy moustache walk into the room just as the bell rang "Good Morning Class" he said as he surveyed the room "Ah…I see we have a new student…Mr. Smith was it?" he asked "Yes, sir" I answered as he simply nodded at me "Come and introduce yourself" he said, making me get out of my seat and walk to the front "I'm Alex and…uh…I'm a weapon's builder, I guess" I said awkwardly as I tried not to look at anyone "Alright well, I hope you create magnificent weapons for Huntsmen and Huntresses" he said as I went back to my seat and he started his lesson "Today class, I will share another one of my magnificent stories to you all in hopes that they will inspire you" the teacher said as he cleared his throat but at this point, I blocked him out not really caring to hear it.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally heard the bell ring, signaling that class was over although it appeared that the teacher, who I found out was Mr. Port, was in the middle of his story. Once I had my stuff collected, I started for the door only to be stopped and surrounded by the big guy and his team that was bullying the cute bunny girl a couple of days ago "Since you're new and all, I came to give you a chance to redeem yourself after interrupting me spending time with my toy the other day" he said 'Oh Oum, what the hell does he want?' I thought to myself as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Apologize for interrupting me and maybe I'll consider letting you join me and my group here" he said, causing me to look at him and simply shove past him and leave without saying anything.

The rest of the day went by without anything interesting happening, which for a Combat School you wouldn't think would be the case, and finally classes were over. Quickly, I started for my room but I was stopped by Ruby "Hey Alex, do you wanna hang out?" she asked "Sure, at least this day won't be completely boring" I replied as she turned and we started to walk down the hall. After some twists, turns, and dead ends, we made it to Ruby's room "Do you get lost often?" I ask her after sitting my stuff down "No…maybe…so?!" Ruby exclaimed as she started to blush, making me laugh. "Anyway, wanna see something?" she asked me as her blush started to fade as she turned to get something out of her drawer, getting an idea I got out of my chair and silently walked over to Ruby and wrapped my arms around her small waist and whispered "Depends on what it is, sweetheart" in a low, husky voice causing the young girl to immediately freak out and spin out of my light grip and jump back onto her dresser with a blush spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"W-What?" Ruby stammered out as her silver eyes continued to analyze me with shock still the only expression on her face. "I was kidding, Rubes" I said, causing her to calm down a little bit as she got what she was looking for from the drawer, finally grabbing it she handed it to me and I noticed that it was a sketch pad with weapon designs sketched in it. "Did you draw these?" I asked the black/red haired girl, making her nod shyly "What do you think?" she asked nervously as she looked down at her feet, still flipping through the sketch pad I noticed that some of the weapons drawn in here had the potential to be built and function at very high capacities if you have all of the parts and you teach the right person how to use them "These are all…really well thought out" I said as I looked at Ruby. "Why'd you show me this though, Rubes?" I asked curiously as I handed the sketch pad to her "Well…I thought that since you were able to forge two incredibly strong weapons, I thought that you might be able to teach me to forge so that I can build more durable weapons" she stated as she looked away in shame and I started to laugh "Rubes, I'll help you but you don't have to be nervous to ask me I mean we're friends aren't we?" I stated as she looked at me and smiled.

After leaving her room, I went back to my room, studied, showered, and went to sleep but my instincts kicked in just as I hoped off of my bed and looked around to notice that my window was open. I immediately brought my guard up and moved cautiously to the window and after closing it, I rolled out of the way of a black arrow that was aimed at my head. I quickly looked around to find where the arrow had come from and I was soon met with piercing gold eyes that reminded me of a dying fire "Hello…V" a voice said as the eyes slowly drew closer until I could see the slender form of a woman with a mask, form fitting cat suit that showed off her figure, and long black hair "Who the hell are you?" I asked as I bared my teeth and took a defensive stance.

"Someone you'll soon find to be a reliable ally" she said with a hint of a seductive tone in her voice as she smirked evilly at me.

_**Well…what does this mean for our guy and I'm sure all of you know who the woman is but what does she want with Alex and why does she seem to know who he is…all of these questions will be answered soon but until then…stay tuned readers!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Experiment V

_**Hey guys, so…here's chapter 4…the M rating is truly kicking in now for this, I hope you all enjoy it! Remember I do not own RWBY!**_

Chapter 4

**BEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! **'Again with this damned alarm!' I thought as I moved to shut off my alarm, but found myself unable to for some reason, finally I noticed the weight on my chest. I slowly looked down at my chest to find a mess of black hair that started to move which was followed by a moan. Almost immediately, I started to back track my brain to remember how I ended up in this position and instantly I remembered last night. 'No…NO…Nononono!' I remembered what happened last night.

"Morning, handsome" I heard a female voice say, immediately snapping from my thoughts, and looked down to the source of the voice. My fear was soon confirmed as I stared into the eyes of that golden eyed beauty that confronted me last night "What's the matter?" she asked as she sat up, allowing me to catch a glimpse of her exposed breasts before she covered them with the sheet "What the hell happened last night?" I asked her with irritation in my voice. "You don't remember our night of passion?" she asked, quite amused at my irritation.

_Flashback to Last Night_

"Someone you'll soon find to be a reliable ally" she said with a hint of a seductive tone in her voice as she smirked evilly at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at her, not lowering my guard for a second but instead of attacking me like I expected, she slowly walked towards me and placed one of her gloved hands on my chest. "I want you to work with me" she cooed as she traced an index finger up my chest and to my chin, sending a chill down my spine "Don't try to keep up that front with me, I know who you are…Experiment V of Black Snow" she said as she smiled making me grind my teeth "And if you don't this information getting out, then you'll work for me without complaint, Am I clear?" she finished as she flashed me a smug grin.

"Fine…I'll do it…when do I start?" I asked dropping my guard slightly "Now" she simply stated as she started to kiss and suck on my neck while one of her hands began to trail down my body and to my pajama pants. She stopped her advances and looked into my eyes "Make love to me" she commanded 'Shit…anything but that! But I can't compromise my mission…damnit!' I thought as I remembered the last time something like this happening "Are you disobeying a command?" she asked, slightly frustrated with having to wait.

I quickly caught her lips with mine, catching her off guard for a moment before she started kissing me back, not wanting to waste time, I grabbed the zipper at the front of her cat suit and slowly unzipped the outfit and slid her out of it. I let my hand trail up her abdomen until it rested on her breast and the other one trailed down until it got to her panties. I slipped my hand under her panties and I quickly started to rub her entrance, causing her to moan. Smirking a little, I trailed my lips down her body and I lightly bit into one of her nipples while one hand grouped her other breast and the other hand continued teasing her entrance.

Her moans soon started to get louder until she climaxed, I stopped my assault on her body but I could soon feel my instincts taking over and without a second thought, I gave into them. I kissed her again but this time it was full of heated desire, I stopped the kiss as suddenly as I started and stripped down to my boxers. I grabbed the woman and carried her to the bed bridal style, after placing her down on the bed; I captured her lips again as I started to slide her panties down her sculpted thighs and threw them to the ground.

I slid my hand up her leg and back to her soaked entrance and inserted two fingers roughly into her "Stop… teasing me…V" she moaned out as I smirked 'She got more than what she bargained for' I thought as I pulled my boxers off, exposing my rock hard erection. I lowered my body close to hers as I slid myself into her causing me to moan from her tightness. I soon started thrusting into her; slowly at first but soon started to pump faster and harder into her causing her to claw my back, causing blood to trickle out but I used my aura to stop the bleeding as I kept thrusting into her until her walls clamped down around me as she climaxed again causing my own orgasm and we collapsed into a heap of satisfaction and drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback End, Back to the Present_

I finished remembering our night together and finally I noticed my face was burning hot which caused the girl to giggle lightly at me "Don't worry, no one will notice me leave…but they will notice those marks of mine" she stated as she got up to get dressed in her outfit "And if I were you, I'd get dressed before class starts" she said causing me to immediately jump out of bed and went for the bathroom but I stopped short to look at the woman "You never did tell me your name" I said as she zipped up her cat suit "Its Cinder Fall" she stated as she walked up to me and giving me a kiss before walking towards the window, opening it and disappearing out of it.

I quickly went through my routine of cleaning up and getting ready for the day. After leaving my room, I went through my day which wasn't eventful until I got to my next to last class: 'Remnant History 101' with a green haired professor whose speed rivals Ruby's that talked at an incredibly fast speed. "Ahwhatdowehavehere?Anewstudent?Comeintroduceyourselfinfrontoftheclass!" the Teacher said as I walked to the front and said "The name's Alex Smith and I can tell that I'm going to love this class" I said energetically " !" the Teacher said and took a sip from his mug "Nowansweronequestionandyou'refreetotakeyourseat…whydidsomanyofhumanstrategiesfailagainstthefaunus?" "I suppose it's from humans underestimating the physically and mentally advanced military tactics of the faunus, such as their ability to see in the dark, heightened senses, and more durable bodies" I answered, earning a lot of shocked looks from my classmates and a satisfied smirk from the Teacher "Good,youshowpromisenowtakeyourseat" he said and I took my seat right next to Ruby.

Soon class started and I got two messages on my scroll one from Ruby and the other from an unknown number. I opened Ruby's message and it read: "_Wow! Alex, I didn't know you knew something that descriptive about human and faunus battles -Ruby" _I smirked and replied: _"Thanks Rubes! -Alex" _and went to open the Unknown message and I felt my blood chill instantly: _"Hello V, I enjoyed our night together last night, in fact you left me a little sore, but that's beside the point, I will need your assistance tonight at the fountain and there's no room for arguments -Cinder" _I couldn't help but grind my teeth as I closed the message and continued to sit in class 'What the hell does she want so soon?!' I thought as I walked towards my final class: 'Combat Simulation' with Ms. Goodwitch.

"Hey Alex!" I heard Yang call, making me turn around to see said blonde walking up to me in her combat gear "Hey Yang…uh why are you in your combat stuff?" I asked "Goodwitch wants me to go against you in the simulation today says todays lesson is adapting to changes in combat or something like that" she answered. I nodded and went to the lockers to change into my stuff, once I was changed; I went to the arena where Team RWBY and Goodwitch were standing with the rest of the class watching. "Now then, today's lesson is 'Changes in Combatant' Team RWBY will face Mr. Smith, who will fight you one at a time however at any given moment can you change out the fighter and Mr. Smith, you have to adjust your strategy to fit that fighter…are you ready?" I nodded and took a stance and Ruby stepped forward and readied her scythe "Begin!" Goodwitch said and the match began.

Ruby rushed towards me and activated her semblance, disappearing one foot in front of me. She reappeared behind me attempting to cut across my front but I flipped over it and gained some distance between us. But she rushed me before I fully gained my footing but instead of attacking, she switched out for Weiss, who drew her rapier and lunged at me, I quickly drew Frost and parried her but she activated a glyph and threw me backwards as she activated another glyph to speed me faster towards the wall but I changed my momentum to bounce off of the wall and towards the fencer, taking her by surprise as I dashed towards her but she swapped out for Blake who used an after image but I tossed my sword up and caught it by the hilt and slashed to the side, almost cutting the girl on the side but she rolled out of the way, unsheathing her weapon and lunging at me but I parried her and started to try to overpower her by getting her down to one knee but she held strong and eventually switched out with Ruby.

Ruby changed her scythe to its sniper rifle and fired at me but I flared my aura and sliced the bullet in half, shocking the girl but before she could prep for another shot, I threw Frost towards her weapon which distracted her enough to give me some time to attack. I rushed her and tried to deliver a powerful axe kick to her head but it was caught by Yang in her iron grip and had her semblance activated. I tried to get out of her grip but she didn't ease up but threw me into the ground causing a giant crater but I quickly rolled out of the way of her follow up punch that was aimed at my ribs 'Okay think!' I yelled in my head 'Find their rhythms of attack'

Immediately I noticed that Yang follows the same patterns of offensive attack; Jab, jab, uppercut, kick 'That's it!' I rushed her and called the attacks 'Jab…jab…uppercut and…' after her fury of punches, just as planned, she kicked towards my right and I caught her leg, delivering a sharp elbow strike to the joint near her knee but without watching my strength in the strike, I broke through Yang's aura, and an incredibly loud _POP _was heard throughout the Arena soon followed by Yang screaming in pain.

"Match is over! Class dismissed!" I heard Goodwitch yell as she ran towards us; I dropped Yang's leg after hearing her scream in agony. "Ms. Xiao Long, are you alright?" Goodwitch asked trying to measure the situation she was just faced with "Ugh…my damn leg! It fucking hurts!" Yang yelled as she to grind her teeth in an attempt to not scream "I'll take her to the nurse!" I said as I went to grab Yang to help her up but she swatted my hands away "Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed as I backed away and Blake came over and helped the blonde boxer up and move her towards the infirmary. "Go with them" Goodwitch said as she looked at me with a faint look of worry in her eyes and I nodded and followed quietly behind Team RWBY.

Once we had made it to the infirmary and Yang was inside, I immediately started pacing as I heard Yang whimpering and suddenly another sickeningly loud _POP_ was heard followed by another scream from Yang. Ruby soon appeared outside of the infirmary "Uh…Alex…the nurse says that she'd like to see you in her office" she said as she avoided eye contact with me. I quietly went to the nurses office but what waited for me inside shocked the hell out of me "Oh hell no! Not you!" I yelled as I immediately backed into the door while the 'Nurse' walked towards me, her haunting red eyes burning into me as she smiled wickedly.

"Hello…son" Doc said as she stared me down with her hands on her hips.

_**Doc has entered the building everyone! What does this mean for Alex? Find out on the next chapter but until then…stay tuned readers! And Happy New Years everyone!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Experiment V

_**Hey guys so here's chapter 5, hope you guys enjoy it because I'm having a lot of fun writing it well…here you go, enjoy!**_

Chapter 5

Hello…son" Doc said as she stared me down with her hands on her hips. "Hey Doc" I replied shakily, I never quite knew why but my entire life I've always had a twinge of fear with my red eyed caretaker/ personal medic. "So, mind telling me why you injured Yang? Aren't you suppose to stay out of trouble while on this operation, not cause it?" she said to me slightly irritated "Wait…how do you know Yang's name?" I asked, picking up on the fact that she knew my blonde friends name.

Doc dramatically gasped and threw her hand over her heart "I feel insulted…why wouldn't an awesome person like me not know the names of all the students that you hang out with?" she exclaimed as she pretended to be hurt by my question. "Whatever…why are you here?" I asked as I slowly felt a headache form "I'm here to provide medical support to y-" she stopped mid-sentence and began to sniff the air causing me to shiver involuntarily as she quickly made her way towards me and took a large sniff.

"Oh…I see…" she stated as she leaned back but before I could ask what that meant, I was thumped on the head "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed at Doc while I rubbed my sore spot "I was kidding about the damn 'have sex while you're here' thing!" she retorted as she retorted back at me and at that, I felt my face start to heat up and I involuntarily looked down "Well you shouldn't have wrote it then…" I mumbled out as I avoided eye contact with her. "Anyway…go talk to her and apologize" I heard her say "…fine…" I muttered out angrily as I left her office but just as I opened the door, I saw Ruby with her arm raised as if she was about to knock.

"Oh…hey Rubes" I said as I looked the young, scythe wielder in her eyes that showed she wanted to ask something but too scared to do it. "…Ruby…?" I heard Doc mutter with a tone of disbelief in her voice but I choose not to turn around, assuming it's something she doesn't want to talk about with me at the moment. "Uh…Nurse, I was wondering if Yang could leave? Or does she need to stay longer?" Ruby asked as I looked at her "She can leave, if her leg isn't troubling her" Doc said half-heartedly "Okay…Thanks!" Ruby said with her happy tone back in her voice. Once she left, I turned to Doc and opened my mouth to say something but Doc gave me an expression that mixed both messages of: '_Don't Ask' _and _'Leave. Now.'_ Taking my hint, I nodded and left .

"Hey…Yang…" I greeted, not wanting to face the blonde, who was currently putting her boots back on, but seeing no other option to do so. "…Alex…" she replied with an icy tone "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for injuring you" I apologized awkwardly 'Damnit, why am I always awkward when apologizing…I'm a damn fighter, not some ditzy girl' I thought bitterly. I looked up to see her glaring at me in a scowl, her lilac eyes piercing into my soul as if to say 'Not a chance in hell will I ever forgive you' but suddenly, Blake touched Yang's shoulder "Its fine Alex, I just…I've never lost a sparring match, especially with my explained and I released a sigh of relief and smiled at her "We should get going then" I said as Team RWBY and I left the infirmary.

_The Next Day_

After we all had hung out, had dinner and went to our dorms for the night, I slipped into my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"_James…please come back to me…" _I saw a woman with long black hair with red tips with black eyes similar to my own wearing a white cloak with a red inside to it. She started to tremble as I saw tears cascade down her slightly pale skin _"Please come back…I'm sorry, just please come back I love too much to just let you go"_ she said as she cried.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! My alarm sounded signaling the start of my day, I went through the usual routine but I still couldn't get the woman out of my mind and what she had said. 'Who the hell was that?' I thought as I sat in my seat of my first class, Semblance Mastery and Aura Manipulation, but the bell snapped me from my thoughts as Professor Answoe; a muscular built, light brown haired, scowling man had started the class "Today's lesson is a special one so pay attention" he said as he glanced across the room to make sure everyone was paying attention "Now, as you all know, man would've gone extinct if not for the discovery of dust, correct?" everyone nodded "One thing that was never told however, is that even then, semblances existed but it wasn't multiple…there was only one semblance that all humans possessed" he said causing a hand, that belonged to Weiss, to shot up "Yes, Schnee" Answoe said "How was their only one? Today in this day and age, everyone's semblances are vastly different from one another" she stated in her matter-of-factly tone "That is true but how that came to be is because many humans adapted over the course of years after Dust was discovered" he said.

Taking a deep breath, he continued "The original semblance existed of only three components; speed, strength, and Aura Manipulation…now by Aura Manipulation, I don't mean what we do such as: amplify the strength of a weapon or dust, but instead they could very much make almost anything from their Aura but it required one to have immense amounts of Aura and self-control because without one of these, it could very well back fire on the user" he finished as he looked around the room as if to say 'Are there any questions?' and immediately, Weiss' hand shot up again "Does this semblance exist in this day and age?" she asked which seemed to cause the professor to think for a moment "I suppose it's possible of that but the chances are incredibly slim due to how long ago it was." He stated as the class bell rung.

The rest of the day went by quickly until finally, I was back in the comfort of my room but before I could try to take a nap, I heard a knock "Come in" I said as the person who knocked came in. "Hey Alex" I heard Doc say as she sat on one end of the bed and I sat up "What's up?" I asked her "Well…your brain activity was a little off and I came to see if you were alright" "Doc, do you have anything I can draw with?" Without saying anything, she handed me a clipboard, paper and a pencil and almost immediately I went to work sketching the woman's portrait and once I was done, Doc took it from me and analyzed it and without saying anything, she left the room with a scowl on her face as she went for the door "Doc…" "Alex…don't worry about this…and don't mention it to anyone, do you understand?" she said as she had her back to me but by her voice, I could tell I had to agree or face her wrath "Alright I won't…but do you know who that is?" she only said "…Someone who's dead and gone" and left the room.

_**Chapter 5 everyone…there are questions that you have and they will be answered in due time until then however…stay tuned readers!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Experiment V

_**Hello readers! Now to continue the story that you all love so much! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

It's been a month since that weird encounter with Doc and she hasn't really been acting the same. But I had to put all of that aside because I was faced with a certain…problem. A talent show and not just any talent show…a talent show that Doc took the courtesy of signing me up for! Damn her! "Why in hell would you do that?!" I yelled at said strawberry-blonde, who was currently sipping coffee without a care in the world "I thought it'd be nice to give you some exposure to contests and besides…" she stood before continuing "I know you have talent! And you need to show it!" she proclaimed as she pointed at me.

"But…you…Damn it Doc!" I exclaimed as I glared at her but she smirked, knowing that I can't get out of it without having to break the rules but I would never try to do that. "You have a week before you have to perform in front of all of Beacon…have fun!" she said as she plopped down and went back to drinking her coffee. Growling, I turned on my heel and left her office and towards Team JNPR's room, hoping one of them could help get me out of it. I knocked and waited, soon Jaune opened the door "Hey Alex, what brings you here?" he asked "Jaune…can I come in?" I asked calmly, trying to keep my rage under control. He stepped to the side and allowed me to come into the room. Looking around, I noticed that all except Nora were in the room "Hello Alex" Phyrra said as she saw me and Ren only gave me a nod "Hey guys, I was wondering if any of you could, uh…talk Ozpin into letting me get out of the talent show?" I asked and after a moment of silence, Ren answered "I'm sorry Alex, Goodwitch made it clear that once you're signed up for the show, there's no way out" I sighed and muttered out "Well shit…" I suddenly looked up at the three "Are any of you in the show?" I asked, hopeful but all of that was shattered when they all shook their heads no.

"Damn it…" I said 'There's no choice…I have to get disqualified' I thought but before I could think of any way for me to get out of it, I heard Team RWBY's door slam shut. I peeked my head out to see Weiss storming off, I shrugged and decided to see what was happening with Team RWBY. After almost bumping into an angry Yang when I went to knock, I was suddenly drug into their room and plopped onto a bed "Sit there and don't move" Yang commanded me and I did as I was told. I noticed that Blake, Ruby, and Nora were in the room as well, Yang cleared her throat which got my attention "Now tell us what you think" she said as I looked over them and noticed that Ruby was starting to fidget as her face started to turn as red as her cloak. Suddenly Blake and Yang started to harmonize while Nora seemed to be sucking in a breath and suddenly Yang, Ruby, and Blake started to sing:

_They see you as small and helpless_

_They see you as just as child_

_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

_Prepare for your greatest moments_

_Prepare for your finest hour_

_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_

_We are lightning_

_Straying from the thunder_

_Miracles of ancient wonder_

_This will be the day we've waited for_

_This will be the day we open up the door_

_I don't wanna hear your absolution_

_Hope you're ready for a revolution_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions _

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

_In time-your heart will open minds_

_A story will be told and victory is in a simple soul_

_Your world needs a great defender_

_Your world's in the way of harm_

_You want a romantic life, a fairytale that's full of charm_

_Beware that the light is fading_

_Beware as the dark returns_

Ruby then started to sing by herself and if my jaw went any lower, I'm sure it'd snap off:

_This world's unforgiving_

_Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

_Legends scatter_

_Day and Night will sever_

Yang and Blake then joined her again:

_Hope and Peace are lost forever_

_This will be the day we've waited for_

_This will be the day we open up the door_

_I don't wanna your absolution_

_Hope you're ready for a revolution_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions_

Ruby then started to finish the song:

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

_In time your heart will open minds a story will be told_

Yang and Blake joined back in and I could tell it was about to end:

_Victory is in a simple_

_Victory is in a simple_

_Soul_

With that last lyric, Ruby, Yang, and Blake hummed while Nora continued the beat for five seconds and it ended and I just sat there speechless "Well? What do you think?" I heard Yang ask but I couldn't stop staring at the four girls. After finally finding my voice, I answered "I didn't know you girls could sing!" I exclaimed, causing Ruby to blush more "Thanks" Yang said as she grinned. I got up and looked at the four "So I take it that you're in the talent show?" I asked as they all shook their heads "I didn't want to but Yang decided to put my name down" Ruby said as she glared at her sister. "Don't worry Rubes, you'll do fine" Blake said as she tried to calm the young scythe-wielder "Especially with a voice like that…" I muttered but they seemed to hear it, causing Ruby to blush more. Without anything else being said, I left the room and went back to JNPR's room.

Once Jaune opened the door, I immediately asked "Please do the show for me?" I asked as I crossed my hands in front of me in a pleading manner. After the team looked at each other, Ren answers "I can't…not my forte" and with that, I looked at Jaune and Phyrra with, and I couldn't believe I did this, puppy dog eyes causing the duo to smile and agree.

Immediately, I started to find something we could perform and after assessing Jaune and Phyrra's skills, I came to the conclusion; Jaune can play a guitar but Phyrra can't sing. I'm screwed royally…damn it Doc! I will make this work however, talent show be damned. But what I didn't know is that my competition will be very tight.

_**Talent Show! Now then everyone, I will say that what the song was that the girls sang was called: This will be the Day (Acapella cover by AwkwardMarina) look it up, it's very good but next chapter will be the talent show…hope you guys enjoy but until next time…stay tuned readers!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Experiment V

_**Hello everyone! Here is the talent show, things are officially starting to kick in for Alex so without further ado, Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7

After a week of practicing, it was finally the night of the talent show which, come to find out, is the opening day for Family week 'Oh joy…family' I thought bitterly as I put on my leather jacket, completing my rocker look consisting of a light grey shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and my black headphones around my neck. 'Thank Oum these are cordless…well…best get this show started' I thought as I left my room and made my way to the Auditorium. As I walked across a courtyard, I saw that Doc was standing ten feet in front of me, looking straight at me with a look of despair in her eyes "Hello V" she greeted flatly, her words stinging my heart 'Damn, this can't be good' I thought as I started to inch closer to her but she seemed to flinch and back away slightly until suddenly I saw a shadow walking out from underneath the shading of the tree and into the moonlight.

"Good Evening, Theodicus" the person said and immediately, I could tell it was the last man I'd ever want to see at Beacon, Siegfried Schnee; Head of the Schnee Dust Company. I slightly ground my teeth in annoyance as I stared down the white themed man. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, holding back my urge to punch the narcissistic man "I am here to see my daughter perform as well as speak to you over a manner concerning your mission" he said in his usual cold, condescending tone. "What is it about my mission? Are you here to tell me to protect your _precious little angel_?" I asked sarcastically, earning a low growl from the man "Weiss is fully capable of taking care of herself…I am here to tell you that due to the fact that you have accumulated too much time in retrieving your target, you are hereby forced to complete your mission tonight or you and these…people you call your friends will face the consequences of the Black Snow" he said as he glared at me, his hollow blue eyes staring into my black one's as I thought of my current situation.

"I refuse…" I said sternly, shocking the man but his shock quickly turned to anger "What did you say?" he asked through bared teeth "I refuse" I repeated as I continued to glare into his eyes. Eventually, he broke the eye contact and I simply started to walk to the auditorium until I stopped to look over at Doc who just looked down at her feet, as if she didn't want to be here between me and the Schnee Bastard "Come on, Doc" I said, getting her attention but she seemed to hesitate before finally walking up to me and we walked to the Auditorium, leaving Siegfried by himself.

Once I made it inside, I saw that the talent show had already started and Team CRDL with that brown haired bunny girl just left the stage with the audience applauding. "Mr. Smith!" I heard a female voice yell, suddenly turning around, I saw Goodwitch standing there tapping her foot impatiently "Make your way backstage…please" she said in annoyance and I did as I was told. As I walked towards backstage, I passed a soldier carrying a large container of some sort towards the front of the school. I shrugged it off and continued on my way.

I made it back stage and saw that Weiss just went on stage and the entire lighting of the place changed so that Weiss was illuminated solely on stage and I saw that she was wearing a white gown that went to her ankles with white high heels and her hair done in its usual style. She took a deep breath and a piano began to play a soft melody:

_Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Suddenly violins began to swell in unison and Weiss started again:

_Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear of what's inside of me, tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

The violins dropped out and the piano began to play by itself with the violins in the background for a minute and then Weiss started singing again but with her head up, looking at the audience and from the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was feeling immense sadness as the song progressed:

_Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear of what's inside of me, tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Again the piano played with the violins in the background but this time, there was a pause before the piano began hitting one note while Weiss did one thing I didn't expect from her; she hit a high note and held it and slowly came down with it before the instruments kicked in and she held the note again but then went back into the song:

_Mirror, mirror what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all?_

For a third time, there was a break and the instruments took over and there was a rest and again, Weiss held her note and it warmed my heart because I knew the point of the song and why everyone usually cried when they heard it:

_Mirror, mirror what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of a~ll_

The piano finished as Weiss held her note and when she finished, the audience gave her a standing ovation and I couldn't help but smile. Once Weiss was off the stage, an announcer said that Ruby would be performing next 'By herself?!' I screamed in my head as I saw said scythe-wielder walk on stage wearing red flats, a sparkling red dress that looks like it's a party dress and she had on a light amount of make-up. "She looks nice…" I said to no one in particular "No thanks to me" I heard a voice behind me, turning around, I saw Weiss but she gave me a gesture that meant look on stage and I did just that.

_Baby, it's time to make up your mind._

_I think that tonight is when our stars align._

_Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind._

_Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine._

I heard Weiss gasp in shock behind me as she uttered 'I didn't know Ruby could sing…' and I smirked as Ruby continued the song:

_I was cold in the dark, it was empty in my life;_

_From the outside it looked so bright._

_But nothing felt right…to me._

_Like a sky with no sun._

_Like a night that has no day._

_My heart was eclipsed by the dark_

_Then something changed._

_I saw a little ray of light come through_

_The tiniest of sparks came into view_

_And then, You made me hope again._

Suddenly I realized that Blake was on an electric keyboard, playing some chords, Nora was on drums and Yang on a bass guitar, all of them playing the rhythm in sync while Ren simply waited:

_I've been watching you, helping you_

_Wishing that you'd see_

_That the girl you've been waiting so long could be me._

_Now-I've never been in love_

_But I think this is it;_

_It might be seem like a school girl crush_

_But I have to admit._

Yang then joined her for a short duet part:

_I wanna take a chance and make you see._

_I think that you're the one who'll rescue me._

_This time_

_You're finally gonna see you should be mine._

It went back to just Ruby:

_Baby, it's time to make up your mind._

_I think that tonight is when our stars align._

_Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind._

_Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine._

_I won't need any dreams_

_It's all there if you're by my side._

_Every moment's enough._

_And you take me to paradise._

_When I needed a hero you knew it,_

_And you were there_

_And I'm scared but I'll open my heart up_

_I'm ready to dare._

I looked over to the four musicians to notice that Ren was playing a violin and Yang somehow switched to an electric guitar and rejoined Ruby and it was still sounding good:

_I know I never felt quite like this before_

_I never really knew what love was for;_

_I dreamed but never did believe._

Ruby then went back to solo:

_Baby, it's time to make up your mind._

_I think that tonight is when our stars align._

_Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind._

_Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna,_

_Light the sky until it's dawn and_

_Baby, you and I are gonna shine._

Ruby's performance ended, she got the same crowd reaction and in that moment, I knew that I was next and after seeing the last two performances, I knew I couldn't top that but I had to try. "And now, for our final performance for the night…please welcome, Alex Smith" the announcer said as I looked across the stage to see Jaune, who was wearing a black tank top with black jeans, shoes and a chain on the front of the pants while Phyrra wore a mini leather jacket with a black tank top, tight black pants and black high heels. I smiled as the stage finished getting set up for us and then we walked onto stage.

Once I got on stage, I saw not only that the place was packed but also there were monitors so I could see myself and immediately I felt a twinge of fear but I shrugged it off as we all took our positions; Phyrra on the drums, Jaune on the back up electric near the amp and I was in the front on lead guitar and vocals.

I gave a count off and suddenly I started playing rifts while Phyrra started hitting the base drum in the same rhythm and I started:

___The Secret Side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it cage but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I can't control it_

'So far…so good' I thought as I sang and I felt my adrenaline start to build as well as a burning feeling behind my eyes but I shrugged it off just as Phyrra started to play.

_It's scrating on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under my bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

And exactly on que, Jaune kicked off the amp and started playing his part, causing the audience to start going wild:

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster!_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster!_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

It went back to just my and Phyrra playing but the audience was still excited:

_My secret side I keep_

_Hide under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out, He'll tear me up and break me down_

On that part, the burning got worse but I still ignored it:

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

Just as before, Jaune kicked off the amp and the audiences cheers were getting louder:

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster!_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster!_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

_It's hiding in the dark_

_Its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape from me_

_It wants my soul_

_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream _

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Or maybe it's inside of me!_

I closed my eyes because the burning was getting to be too much:

_Stop this Monster!_

It was only me playing now:

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I_

I shot my eyes open and yelled:

_Feel like a Monster!_

Jaune and Phyrra joined back in:

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster!_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster!_

_I'm gonna lose control_

_Here's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster!_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

The song ended and I looked ahead, catching a glimpse of myself and I saw that my eyes changed to a crimson red and the pupil was slitted vertically but they soon turned back to normal and the audience gave a deafening applause as the three of us left the stage and went to our waiting area. Once I entered, I was immediately tackled by Ruby as she said "You guys were so awesome!" "Yeah dude, I didn't even know you could sing!" I heard Yang say as I got Ruby off of me and then I looked around the room, noticing that everyone else was in the room except Cardin and the bunny girl "Uh…excuse me a moment" I said as I left the room and immediately went to search for the missing two students.

In that moment, I smelled something 'Salt water…' I thought as I started to follow the smell. After a few twists and turns in the corridors, I noticed the smell was coming from a storage room. I listened carefully "P-please Cardin…S-stop" I heard a female voice say followed by the sound of skin connecting to skin followed by Cardin saying "Shut your mouth, I'll do whatever I want" I didn't listen after that, instead I slowly opened the door and swiftly slid inside. I instantly saw the situation; Cardin had the bunny girl tied to a steel pipe and her top seemed to have been cut open somehow and the girl seemed to have bruises on her torso and some of her legs.

I started to sneak up behind Cardin but just as I was about to knock him out, he swung and his elbow connected with my jaw, dazing me and causing me to stumble backwards "You didn't think I heard that door open?" He asked as I got up "Let her go Cardin" I said venomously "Not until I've had my fun with her" He retorted as he smirked evilly at me but I glared at him and rushed up to him, delivering a powerful punch to his ribs, causing him to double over in pain and I sent a knee into his chin, sending him flying back and landing unconscious.

I made my way over to the girl and untied her. She fell to the floor and immediately covered her chest and turning away from me with her face completely red and I felt my face grow hot but I kept a level head for the most part. "T-Thank…you" I heard her mumble, making me smirk "What's your name?" I asked "…Velvet Scarletina" she answered without turning to face me. I took off my jacket and put it over her; she accepted it as I stood up and offered her a hand.

Once I helped her up and introduced myself, I escorted her out of the room and to the waiting room and on the way, I decided to try and talk to her so that she could get her mind off of what had just happened and it worked. We made it back to the room and Velvet decided on the way there to zip up the jacket so that her chest was covered.

"Alex! Where did you go?!" Weiss asked me as we entered the room but before I could answer, I was rushed out of the room and to the stage for the winner to be announced. I made to the stage and stood with Jaune and Phyrra "Now for the moment of truth…in third place: Ms. Ruby Rose!" the announcer proclaimed, earning a toothy grin from Ruby, who curtsied, and the announcer got the audience to calm down and went back to the awards "In second place…" he started as he opened the envelope and from his expression, I could tell he didn't expect the outcome but I started to step forward knowing it was me "Second place: Ms. Weiss Schnee" he said almost making causing me to stumble backwards slightly in shock as I looked over to Weiss who simply accepted her place stepped forward "Which means Mr. Alex Smith is in first place!" the announcer said excitedly as I stepped forward with a huge grin on my face.

With the talent show over and me receiving a week of no classes that I can use anytime I want, I now was in a common room waiting for everyone's family to arrive and I couldn't help but feel a little depressed knowing that no one would be showing up for me, especially considering what tomorrow was gonna be. I suddenly felt a hand grabbed my shoulder, looking over I saw that it was Siegfried who's expression read that he was incredibly annoyed. I stood to meet his gaze "Do not assume that because you attend this academy or that my daughter and her…comrades do not know who, or should I properly say what, you are that you will escape me and my wrath" he said as he turned on his heel and left the room.

I stood there, clenching and unclenching my fists 'I fucking hate that man!' I screamed in my head and I suddenly realized that everyone came back and I was greeted with a blonde haired man with silver eyes, studying me with a look of astonishment while Ruby and Yang standing on either side of him "Hey Alex, this is our dad, Taiyang Xiao Long" Ruby said as said man continued to stare me down.

_**Well things are starting to kick up guys…and gals…so continue reading and until next time stay tuned readers!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Experiment V

_**In honor of the amazing man, Monty Oum, I dedicate all of my RWBY fanfictions (And yes there will be more) to him, he was a wonderful person and he will be missed. Now…I hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 8

I sat in the common room with team's RWBY and JNPR as well as their parents which consisted of: Taiyang Xiao Long, father to Ruby and Yang (a large, solidly built man with short blonde hair and silver eyes), Maria Belladona, the mother of Blake (A slightly older version of Blake with an Ash grey bow on her head and her hair in a high ponytail), Elizabeth Arc, mother of Jaune ( a petite woman with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes), Leonidus Nikos, father of Phyrra (an black haired, green eyed man with a military build), Lyna Ren, mother of Ren (a long, black haired woman with magenta eyes), and finally Brando Valkyrie (a loud and violent orange haired, hazel eyed ox of a man). I only sat there and watched everyone interact before I noticed one thing missing: Weiss. 'Why isn't Weiss here? I'm sure that someone would be here for her' I thought to myself as I made my way to Team RWBY's dorm room.

I made it there but before I could knock, I heard a quiet sob come from the room 'Weiss?' I thought as I knocked and soon I heard "Who is it?" come from inside but I could tell that it was a strained voice "It's Alex" I replied and the door opened slightly, allowing me to slide in and shut it behind me. I turned to look at Weiss and was met with said heiress but in a distressed state; her hair was down, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheek was a bright red. "What do you want?" she asked as she attempted to glare at me "Why aren't you out there with everyone? Enjoying your time with your family?" I asked as I matched her gaze. "I don't have a reason to be there, my father left after…having a moment with me" she said as she looked at the ground and it didn't take long for me to put two and two together "He slapped you didn't he?" I asked cautiously to which she simply nodded and teared up as a response.

I immediately pulled Weiss into a comforting hug and let her sob into my shoulder. After what felt like hours, which was only a few minutes, she calmed down and began to wipe her eyes and fix herself as best as she could "Feeling better?" I asked "Much, thank you Alex" she responded. "Now tell me, what happened?" I said as I sat her on her bed and I sat in a desk chair. "My father was highly disappointed in me for not coming in first place at the talent show but I didn't care about it, so he called me a disgrace to the Schnee name and that I was a mistake that he regret keeping all these years before he slapped me and left" she said as she looked at the floor sadly "Don't worry about him Weiss, he doesn't know of the beautiful angel that he has for a daughter" I stated, causing Weiss to look up at me in shock but I gave her a toothy grin which she returned. "Now come on, let's go greet the families" I said as I offered her my hand.

"Is my cheek still red?" Weiss asked as we walked over to the door, turning around, I saw that the red was fading but her eyes were still slightly red, but almost unnoticeable "They're as beautiful as ever" I said as I stared into them, only making the heiress look away in embarrassment 'Damnit! What am I doing? She's only a friend…yeah only a friend' I thought to myself as I felt a slight pang in my chest. "Let's get going" Weiss said, snapping me from my thoughts, I turned the door knob only to see Yang, Blake and Ruby fall into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked them calmly as the trio looked at me sheepishly "Uh…Nothing" Yang replied with but before anyone could say anything else, I grabbed Weiss' hand and left the room. As we made it back to the common room, I avoided the families and went over to a couch far from everyone "Alex, can you let go of my hand?" I heard Weiss' voice say and then I realized that I had my hand interlocked with her, quickly I let go and sat on the couch "Sorry about that" I apologized as I looked at the floor "It's alright Alex" she answered as she sat down next to me and we decided to start talk to each other to keep our minds off of everything which ended with me accidentally blurting out that my birthday was tomorrow. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could get you a party set up and-"

I cut her off "I don't celebrate my birthday Weiss, that's why I didn't say anything" I said as I waved in a nonchalant manner. Weiss pouted and folded her arms like a child, and it was damn adorable 'No! Bad, Alex!' I belittled myself in my head. Soon it was time for everyone to head to their rooms and I went to my own room 'Damnit! Why am I thinking about Weiss a lot now?!' I thought as I layed on my bed but soon I went to sleep.

_The Next Day_

"Alex" I heard a soft voice say "Alex…" the voice repeated but a little more harshly until finally I heard "Wake up, you dolt!" the female voice and I jumped out of bed and hit the floor. Face first. Roughly. I suddenly jumped to my feet and looked around only to come face to face with Weiss "What the hell Weiss?!" I yelled at her but she wasn't intimidated by my anger as she glared at me "I decided that since you helped cheer me up yesterday, I'm going to take you out today…no arguments" she said as she sat at my desk and I noticed that her outfit wasn't its usual combat skirt but instead flats, jeans, a white shirt and a white leather jacket. "Weiss Schnee, are you asking me on a date?" I asked as I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom before she could answer.

After grabbing a quick shower and getting ready, we jumped on the next dust plane to Vale, We went to a café and ordered some drinks and talked more to get to know each other better 'Oum, she's beautiful' I thought as I looked at Weiss as she told me about her many mishaps as a child. The day soon moved to sunset and we started back after checking out a movie but I soon grabbed her hand and went into a jewelry store "Why are we in here?" Weiss asked as she looked around "I wanted to thank you for taking me out today…" I said nervously as I felt my face grow hot and I looked at Weiss and she looked away with her cheeks slightly puffed out as they turned a slight pink.

I turned to the jeweler and looked at the rings 'I'm not proposing to her! I just want to give her something she doesn't have' I thought as I looked around at the rings that were available and one in particular caught my eye, a small silver ring that has '_Beauty_' on it, almost unnoticeable 'That's it' I thought as I pointed to the ring. The jeweler pulled it out of the case and I leaned over the counter, whispering in his ear "Can you engrave something on the inside for me?" I asked, he nodded and took out a piece of paper with a pen in his hand. He handed it to me and I jotted down what I wanted, handing it back to him "What size ring does the young miss wear?" the jeweler asked me.

I looked over to Weiss, who had busied herself by looking around the store "I don't know…a size five and a half?" I answered and the man shrugged and went to the back. A few minutes later, he came back out with the ring in a box and he said "The total is $40,000 lien" he said as he placed the small black box on the counter. I quickly paid for it and put the box in my pocket "Come on Weiss" I said as I turned and started to leave, with her tailing me. We were closing in on the area to be picked up by the airship, I got the feeling we were being watched by something…or someone. I stopped and looked around "What is it, Alex?" Weiss asked me; suddenly two silhouettes appeared on the top of a building and I could feel the killing intent seeping off of them "Hey there V, long time no see" A male voice said "Oh no…" I muttered under my breath as my eyes widened.

The two figures jumped off the building, landing a few feet in front of me. The taller one stepped into the light first "Don't tell me that you don't remember me" the man said "…Number one" I said as I looked at the tall, muscular red haired man wearing what looked to be assassin armor and a long sword on his back, who in turn just smiled wickedly at me "Don't forget me!" the smaller figure, a female, said as she stepped into the light next to One "Six…still wearing those really short skirts I see" I said as the girl struck a pose, showing off her developed body. She was wearing an incredibly short leather skirt, bustier, and leather jacket with a whip holstered to her hip, her long black hair and piercing blue eyes made her look more intimidating and sexual in appearance. "Winter?!" I heard Weiss yell in surprise "Hello sister dearie" Six, or should I now say Winter, said as she smiled at Weiss.

I glared at the two "Weiss…get back to Beacon" I said without looking at the heiress "No…I'm staying with you" she replied 'Damnit! I don't have time to argue with her' I thought as I took a fighting stance but before I could react, One appeared in front of me and punched me full force in the ribs causing a couple to splinter and sending me flying into a wall. I got up, dusted myself off and rushed back to him "Nice move, One" I said as I spit out a little bit of blood "Now then…let's begin" he said. Letting out a battle cry, I dashed towards him and threw a punch but he stopped it and countered with his own punch, nailing me directly in the nose making it bleed a little bit "Shit…" I muttered as I clutched my nose in pain.

One and I soon engaged in a hand-to-hand fight trading blow for blow but he was over powering me. He caught a punch that I threw at his face and with the flick of his wrist, there was a loud crack and a sharp pain went through my entire body but I tried not to scream in pain. 'Fuck this hurts!' I yelled in my head as I pulled my hand back and cradled it with my right hand "Oh…sorry, did I break your wrist?" One asked sarcastically as he laughed at me, kicking me in the stomach and sending me flying through a wall. I tried to get up but because of all the strain my body was going through and my Aura was severely drained due to One's semblance, which drains an enemy's aura almost completely. "Giving up already?" One asked me as he grabbed my ankle and threw me into the street, breaking the concrete and a couple more ribs 'Damn…I'm…blacking out' I thought as my vision started to fade in and out as I tried to stand up but my body kept giving out on itself.

I look over to see that Winter and Weiss had fought each other and Weiss had ended up beating her by knockout. "Where's that fighting spirit, V?! Huh?!" One asked me as he punched me in the jaw but I didn't have any energy left in my body to try and stop it. I fell to the ground, unmoving "You're pathetic…two months here and you've lost your killer instinct" I heard him say as I looked at Weiss, who in turn was looking at us with tears welling up in her eyes but she was glaring at One, I shook my head at her to tell her not to try and fight him.

"I might as well do what I was ordered to do" One said as I felt his hand wrap around my throat and lift me off the ground "It's been fun, V" he said with a sneer as he proceeded to unsheathe his sword and stab me forcefully through the chest, on the right side, causing my lung to start filling with blood. He pulled the sword from my body and dropped my practically lifeless body to the ground "Now you lay there and bleed while I have some _fun _with the heiress" One said as he stalked towards Weiss who was trying to get away from him and that's the last I saw before my vision completely blacked out and I went limp.

"Alex, help me!" I heard Weiss scream, calling for me.

Soon, a burning feeling erupted from my body, filling every inch of my body with incredible…power and I could feel myself get off the ground and start to run, I punched something hard earning a loud grunt from the thing I punched. "You'll pay for that, you bastard!" I heard One say but soon he let out a surprised gasp followed by an explosion but that's all I heard before I felt my body give out.

_**Ruby's POV**_

That Saturday started different from usual, usually it consisted of having Weiss yell at me to get up and we all do something but instead I woke up to the sound of the door closing. Jumping out of bed, I woke up both Blake and Yang, soon figuring out that Weiss was the one to leave "She probably had a good reason to leave by herself" Yang said while stifling a yawn. I suddenly heard a knock at the door, swiftly opening it, I came face to face with Doc "Hello girls…I have something to ask of you" she said as she smiled at me but something about her smile felt…familiar to me but I shrugged it off "Sure, what is it Doc?" I asked her.

After her explaining to us that she wanted to watch over Weiss and Alex's day out together and that we did. The entire day was practically a date between them but I doubt they would actually become a couple. As the day drew to a close, I started to grow bored with having to watch the two have fun but soon I saw Alex and Weiss go into a jewelry store "Why'd they go in there? I don't think Alex likes jewelry and Weiss has enough of it" Blake said as we watched Alex buy something and he glanced back at Weiss with a look that made me let out a small 'Aww' but Yang and Blake looked at me with questioning looks before returning back to the two.

Alex paid for the item and we quickly hid just as the two exited the building. Before long, they were attacked by two people but I was shocked at seeing that Alex was being dominated by the man and I could feel that his Aura was being drained away by the mysterious man. Soon, the man stabbed Alex in the chest and dropped him to the ground "Alex, help me!" Weiss screamed as the man stalked towards her and just as I was about to swoop in and save my partner, I saw Alex get off the ground, a black Aura seeping off of him, and suddenly punching the guy in the jaw causing him to fly back but sliding to a stop.

The mysterious man slid to a stop "You'll pay for that you bastard!" he said as he prepared to attack but suddenly l heard Yang fire off a shot from her gauntlets, catching the man off guard. We all soon got into formation "Screw this!" the man said as he looked at us and suddenly picked up his female partner, placed her on his shoulder, and jumped onto a rooftop disappearing into the night.

"Yang, call an ambulance! Blake, call Doc!" I commanded as I ran to Alex, trying to stop his stab wound from bleeding. While waiting for the ambulance, I saw Blake appear with a folder in her hand "Ruby, I was looking around for anything to tell us who those people were but I didn't find anything…instead I found this and…um…I found something in this quite interesting" Blake said as she looked around as if she didn't want me to know but felt the need to tell me. The ambulance finally arrived and we all climbed inside, once we made it to the hospital, Weiss and Alex were rushed off to the emergency room and Blake, Yang, and I were in the waiting room and after washing my hands off, I decided to take a look at the file that Blake found and what was inside shook me to my core:

Experiment No.: Five

Codename: V

Origins: Born September 12th, XXXX

Birth name: James Rose

Height: 6 foot 1 inches

Weight: 200 pounds

Hair Color: Blonde hair and black tips

Eye Color: Black

Parents: Alexander Arc (Father; Deceased) and Summer Rose (Mother; Unknown; Whereabouts Unknown)

Other Family: Ruby Rose (Sister; Alive; Whereabouts Unknown)

Occupation: Assassin

Last Mission Data: Capture Blake Belladona and return her to base to receive further orders

As I finished reading through the files, I felt tears falling down my face as two realizations dawned on me, one: My mom's possibly alive somewhere and two: Alex, or should I now say James, is my older brother. "N-No…" I stuttered out, but suddenly the file was snatched from my hands and I angrily glared at the person but my expression softened when I saw it was Doc and she had Dad behind her.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Dad asked me, concerned for my wellbeing "I'm fine Dad" I answered as I smiled "Where'd you get this?!" Doc yelled at me, causing me to flinch "Why do you care?!" I retorted as I stood up and glared at her "Because I need to make sure that he doesn't get hurt!" she yelled back. "Why do you fucking care?! He nearly dies in the street and you come up here only to yell at me when I'm the one that saved his ass from dying!" I yelled, not even caring that I was cursing in front of my dad "I care, because he's my son!" she answered but immediately slapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Son? Wait…mom?" I asked as I felt my eyes widen "I…I…" she started to say before tears started falling down her cheeks and she took off running out the door.

_**What a twist! Now that the truth's out, how will you guys react to knowing it…find out next time but until then…stay tuned readers!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Experiment V

_**Hey Guys it's been a while, sorry I've been busy but here's your chapter that is long overdue so without further ado, enjoy.**_

Chapter 9

**Ruby's POV**

I stared after Doc, a bewildered expression on my face, suddenly I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder and Dad's voice said "Go after her…we'll all talk about it later" and with that, I went after Do-Mom. It didn't take long for me to find her, due to the fact that she used her semblance, which was speed like mine, and left a trail of white rose petals that lead to the roof. I opened the door softly but she seems to have expected me to show from how she didn't react to hearing my footsteps behind her "Hey…uh…mom?" I started to say, already at a loss for words '_What should I say? Should I yell at her for leaving? Should I hug her? Ugh, why is this so hard?!'_

Before I could end my inner struggle, I heard her speak "You don't know what to say, do you?" she then turned around and I saw a contact container in her hand and her eyes…they were black… "Ruby…" she said as she frowned and looked at her feet in shame "Ruby, I regret leaving…and I know that you all won't forgive me for not saying anything, but I-_**Slap!**_" Her sentence didn't finish, and it took a moment of realization for me to figure out why. The sound, the sting of my hand…I had just slapped my mother.

When she recovered, she didn't get angry; she only seemed to feel more shame, as if she knew she deserved it. "Listen Summer, I have a lot of questions that you _will_ answer later, but if for right now he needs us." I stated coldly to her as I turned to leave but I all of a sudden heard loud sobs coming from behind me, turning around, I saw mom had sunk to the ground and started crying like a little child that had just gotten scolded by their mother and I slowly felt my heart break at seeing her like that. I soon walked back over, knelt down, and wrapped her in a hug and allowing her to cry into my shoulder.

Once she had stopped crying, she moved to look at me and smiled a little "Thank you Ruby…" she stated simply as I smiled back at her and we got off the ground. After we had cleaned ourselves of any dirt, I saw mom take off her cherry, blonde wig; revealing her long, black and red hair. I marveled at its sight until I snapped back to reality and remembered that we had to return, so after we had made our way down, a doctor came in to tell us that Al-James was done getting treated and we could go see him, which we all did.

We had got to the room that was told to us and immediately felt bad for coming in.

**Original POV**

I sat in the hospital bed, talking with Weiss when I remembered the ring I had gotten her as a gift "Weiss…there's something for you in my pants" I had said and immediately back tracked "I-I mean in my jeans there's a box for you!" I said hurriedly, causing the girl to giggle a bit at my expense. After she had retrieved the box and opened it, her eyes lit up as she looked between me and the box before taking the ring out and started to tear up "Alex…it's beautiful" she said as she stared, practically mesmerized, at the item '_Almost as beautiful as you_' I thought but shook the thought away. Suddenly, the door opened and Ruby, Yang, Blake, Tai-Yang, and…what the hell?!... '_That's the woman from my dreams?! But…how?!'_ I thought to myself, not noticing the mixture of sly and angry looks from the group. I suddenly heard someone clear their throat, which snapped me back to reality. "Huh? What?" I said as I looked to see that it was the woman who had cleared her throat.

"It's me, V" the woman said and I instantly knew who she was by the authoritive tone in her voice "Doc? What happened to you?" I asked, taking note of the sudden appearance change. "This is what I naturally look like, V" she said as she produced a file from her coat and tossed it at me, it landed on my lap with a soft thud. I took the file and started to read it; Ruby Rose…sister…Sister?! "What is this?!" I shouted as I looked up to Ruby to see her nervous expression then I moved my view over to Doc who looked at me passively "Now…James…" "Do not fucking call me that!" I shouted at her, aggravating my wounds, causing me to double over in pain.

Ruby and Weiss rushed to my side to make sure I was alright, once the pain had subsided, I glared at Doc and immediately, something clicked "Doc…are you…Summer Rose?" I asked slowly, causing her to nod slowly. My eyes widened as I looked back and forth between Ruby and her "Ruby's my sister?! Wait…I actually have a family?!" I shouted in shock. Ruby's face broke into a huge grin as she latched onto me and squealed. I hugged her back, holding back my own tears. After Ruby let go of me, I continued to look through the file until I stumbled upon a picture of a blond haired man with his arm around Doc, or should I properly say Mom, and the longer I stared at the man, the more some bits and pieces of memories came flooding back to the point where it brought on a headache so I decided to continue in the file.

After I had gone through the file, I handed it to Ruby just as the doctor came in "Mr. Smith, you are free to leave, all of your tests seem to prove that you're healing at an exponential rate but avoid any physical activity for at least a week" He said as he turned and left. I instantly got up and started to get ready, causing all the women in the room to cover their eyes until I got my pants on. Once they were on, I started to get my shirt on and that's when I heard Ruby ask a question, innocently "Uh…James, what's with those claw marks on your back?" Immediately, my face flushed red as I turned around to give Ruby a lie but I saw Yang's sly look that was just oozing embarrassment towards me.

"They're…nothing Ruby" I answered, quickly as I got my shirt on and walked towards the door.

_Back At Beacon_

We arrived to Beacon; meet by team JNPR, Ozpin, and Goodwitch. As we got off the airship, I saw Goodwitch and Ozpin's faces go into shock upon seeing Mom get off. Ozpin soon recovered and smirked while Goodwitch marched over to Mom and stood in front of her with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the concrete while Mom rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with a nervous grin. Before anyone knew what happened however; Goodwitch punched Mom square in the jaw, knocking her to the ground "I suppose I deserve that one" Mom said as she rubbed the spot where she was punched "Where have you been for the past twelve years?!" Goodwitch shouted, losing her temper.

Ozpin calmly strolled over and put an arm on Goodwitch's shoulder "Well she can explain later, at the moment we have other matters to attend to" he said as he motioned for all of us to follow and we did. Eventually, we all were standing in Ozpin's office while he went through the file with little to no reaction. After he had finished, Ozpin looked up at me and spoke "Mr. Rose…did you know about this?" he asked, clearly referring to the file "No sir" I responded. At that, he stood from his desk and pulled open a drawer, retrieving something from it then walking over to me.

"Your father was a great man, Mr. Rose…" Ozpin began "And he was quite proud of you" he handed me the item; a picture. I looked at it and saw three children in it: a blond haired boy with black tips, a brown haired, slightly older girl with a squirrel tail, and a red haired girl. All three holding hands and smiling, my breathing stopped when I looked at the red haired girl again, my headache starting to come back and I soon turned the picture over which read; James: 5, Isabella: 8, and Phyrra: 5. '_Phyrra?!' _I screamed in my head as my eyes darted from the name, to the picture, to the girl in question and continued in that pattern until finally, my mind put all of the missing pieces together.

That night. The blood. My…Dad…dead. Everything. All of those memories that I couldn't remember from when I was a kid, came flooding back until eventually I started to hyperventilate and become dizzy. Everything went black after that.

_The Next Day_

I slowly started to sit up, after waking up, so that I didn't aggravate my wounds. I looked around to find myself in the nurse's office and I soon heard a door slide open "Oh! You're awake!" I heard a cheery female voice say, turning my head, I saw Phyrra taking a seat in the chair next to my bed. "Phyrra…" I started to say but she held her hand up to quickly silence me "I already know, after we got you to the nurse's office, Ozpin explained it to me" she said.

"Oh…" I simply said as she looked at me, her expression changing from cheery, to depressed "James…" she started to say, I looked at her so that she knew she had my attention "…I'm sorry" she said "Its fine Phyrra, I disappeared over ten years ago, it can't be helped if you don't remember…anyway…" I said, which seemed to make her slightly more happy as she spoke again "I missed you…" she said but clapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. I got out of the bed and hugged her "Missed you too, Phyr" I said. We stayed like that for a few moments, before we heard "I'd hate to break the mood" come from the door.

We separated and looked to see Ozpin standing there "James…after looking over your file, I have some good but also bad news for you…" I nodded for him to continue "As of now, as Alex Smith, you are expelled from Beacon Academy but as James Rose…I'd like to welcome you" he said with a smirk and I quickly said 'thanks' just as he continued "Bad news is, you have to go through initiation…by yourself and whatever relic you collect will say what team you will belong to…see you later today" he said as he turned and left.

_**Well here's chapter 9 for you guys…sorry for the wait and I'll try to put up the next chapter much faster this time. But until then, stay tuned readers!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Experiment V

_**As promised, here is the next installment of this glorious story…I really appreciate the reviews that I get, they inspire me to continue it and I'm glad that you all enjoy it so here is Chapter 10!**_

Chapter 10

I stood at my locker, equipping only my swords, gauntlets and greaves while I was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans, sneakers, and unzipped jacket which showed my new emblem on a shirt…a black rose on a red background. "James Rose, please report to the cliffs. James Rose, please report to the cliffs." Goodwitch's voice said over the intercom. I shut my locker, sighing exasperatedly as I made my way to the cliff.

"Nice new look, Jay" Yang said to me as I reached everyone, taking note that Mom, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Yang, and Ruby were there while everyone else, as I would assume, was at the auditorium. "Thanks Yang" I smiled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I soon took my place on the platform that had the Beacon emblem engraved on it and waited as Ozpin instructed me of what was going on and finally I prepared myself with my landing strategy but I didn't expect to hear a few gears make a resounding crash as I saw everyone's face show pure shock as I was launched into the forest at a deadly rate towards the forest.

'_What just happened to that platform?!_' I thought as I tried to correct myself only to end up crashing through the trees and onto the ground. I got off the ground and dusted myself off "So much for a graceful landing" I mumbled out as I looked around "If I were Ozpin, where would I put a relic?" I asked no one in particular. '_Let's see…judging by some destroyed trees and the trampled vegetation…I'm guessing previous students took to the East_' I thought as I inspected the area around me and took said route, getting lost in my own mind as I just let my body follow the direction that I knew was possibly the area I was supposed to head towards '_Alright so…as I know now; I am Ruby's older brother, my dad who is also Jaune's uncle is…dead, Phyrra and I use to be friends as kids, and I now am quite possibly a target of Black Snow_ (1)_…wow I have truly messed up my life…at least I have something to protect now but it only raises one sole question…while I have unlocked my Aura…What is my semblance? Maybe I can discuss this with Ozpin and Mom_' as I finished the thought, I realized I came to a clearing, where I saw some destroyed buildings of some sort, including what was left of a bridge.

"Found it…" I said sadly, hoping that I was gonna be able to fight some Grimm so that I could test how fast that my wounds have healed but I knew that I would be screwed if I fought something like a pack of Beowolves or something like that. I soon spotted podiums that had what looked like chess pieces on them. I walked up and retrieved one randomly; a white pawn (2). I pocketed the item in my pouch and turned to return but I stopped short as I saw that tall guy, Cardin, standing about 20 yards away from me, holding what looked to be a jar full of sap. "What the hell do you want, Winchester?" I asked coldly which caused him to glare at me darkly and chucked the jar at me but I instinctively broke it but I forgot about its contents as the sticky substance landed on my head, coating me.

"Ugh…now I have to take a shower when I get back" I said as I wiped the sap off of me as best I could. I didn't notice however; the pack of Beowolves and Alpha Beowolf appear from the forest until they had already surrounded me, staring hungrily at me. '_Finally, some action! Wait, aren't Ursa usually attracted to sap?' _I thought but soon sprang into action, ducking under a Beowolf as it had tried to lunge at me but only received a blow to the chest, knocking it to the ground.

I looked around to try and predict when they would attack as I attempted to pull my swords from their sheathes but finding them stuck but not from the sap, almost as if they're sealed closed then I remembered, '_The guard with the case…it was welding equipment!_' I thought angrily as I started to feel my aura seep out and making all of the Beowolves to lunge at me, only to catch the receiving end of my punches and kicks. After the excruciating pain of taking down one Grimm after another until only two normal one's and the Alpha remained but they seemed to have backed off slightly, allowing me a couple of seconds to try and force the weapons out and after great effort, I got them out only to see that they weren't just sealed shut, but completely destroyed, broken in half. This only angered me further "I…created these with my own two hands and the Schnee Bastard thinks I'll allow him to destroy them? That just made him sign his own Death Certificate!" I muttered darkly just as the two Beowolves rushed me but only succeeded in getting their heads taken off their shoulders. Now it's only me and the Alpha, "Bring it!" I yelled at it as I started to feel the pain in my eyes again but this time, it seemed not as painful as it was the first time and it seemed as though I was equal to the Alpha when it came to raw power.

What surprised me next was that I let out an animalistic growl, similar to the Alpha's, and without thinking I lunged at the creature. I gave the first hit to the creature, smashing its head into the ground creating a crater but not having any effect on the Alpha as it shook it off and swiped at me, hitting me on my ribs which effectively broke them and sent me flying. I got up from where I had landed and spit out a large amount of blood but I ignored the pain as I felt my adrenaline kick into overdrive as I dashed over to the Alpha but before I got into its arms reach, I changed my direction and flipped over it in the blink of an eye and delivered an axe kick to the center of its back, paralyzing it. I landed behind its limp body, knowing it was alive but couldn't move at the moment until its body naturally healed itself but I stalked over to the downed creature and delivered another devastating kick to its torso, directed at its ribs.

I felt all of the ribs on one side of its body shatter under my foot but I was far from done with this animal, I rolled it over with the same foot and started to punch its head repeatedly, without holding back as I slipped into a full on blood rage. After what felt like an eternity of trying to will my body to stop, I finally could think clearly and I noticed that the body of the Alpha had already dissipated and that I had been punching the ground, leaving a large crater.

I made it back to the cliff where only Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing while some maintenance staff looked at the platform that had launched me "Where's everyone else?" I asked, getting the Headmaster's attention "Oh…James, glad to see you made it back in one piece, I was beginning to worry after that little spectacle with the Alpha just now" he said as he took a sip of his coffee and I looked away in slight embarrassment "Speaking of which, what happened down there?" he asked as he showed me the recording of what happened from the moment the sap landed on me to when I came down from my blood rage. I was at a loss for words when I saw it, my very appearance made me appear as if I was turning into a Grimm myself and that's when I noticed that my ribs didn't hurt, I inspected the wound and saw that I was completely healed "What is the matter, Mr. Rose?" Goodwitch asked me as I finished my self-inspection "My ribs…they're healed and there's no pain" I answered, causing the two to look between each other in shock before regaining their composures "Mr. Rose, come to my office later…but let's head to the auditorium for your initiation announcement" Ozpin said as he started to walk in the direction of the school, while Goodwitch and I trailed behind in tense silence.

Once we arrived to the auditorium and we received a large round of applause as we arrived and the two Hunters took the stage while I remained at the bottom, taking out my relic and handing it to Goodwitch, who looked between me and the relic in slight fear but soon handed it to Ozpin who only smirked. "James Rose…" he began "…you recovered the white pawn, an unusual item for one to select, but nevertheless you recovered it and instead of a traditional only one team…you belong to two teams instead…" he paused, causing murmurs to start and I was in complete shock at his proclamation "…yes, shocking indeed…the two teams you will belong to are Teams…JNPR and RWBY, congratulations!" Ozpin finished as said Teams walked onto the stage with everyone on the teams smiling at the news.

After the ceremony, I did as Ozpin had asked and arrived at his office but before I could knock, I heard a "Come in" sound from inside and I did just that but instead of seeing just Ozpin and Goodwitch in the room, it was also Mom, Tai-yang, a general, and a man wearing a black cloak with his hood up.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the office "Mr. Rose, take a seat" Ozpin said flatly as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I did as I was told and almost immediately, the general shot Ozpin a glare and asked "Are you sure this is his child, Ozpin? He looks almost nothing like his father" "Ironwood, I am sure that this is his child" Ozpin said back without taking his gaze off me. "Mr. Rose…has your wound come back yet?" Goodwitch asked but I shook my head no, causing her to scribble something down on her scroll "Alright, what the hell is going on?" I asked, starting to get irritated at the stares I was getting.

"James…we believe that…" Mom started but the hooded man interjected "We believe that you are deemed too dangerous for this academy and therefore are no longer permitted to continue studying to be a huntsman" at that statement, I felt my eyes bulge as I looked back to Ozpin to see if this was a joke, some sick twisted joke, but it wasn't.

"But…where is this coming from?" I asked hesitantly as I started to feel tears well up behind my eyes '_I only found my family yesterday and now I'm having to leave them?!_' I thought but then Ozpin said "Your semblance is dangerous…too dangerous for a huntsmen to have" "What do you mean?! I haven't unlocked my semblance yet!" I shouted as I shot up from my chair "You already did actually, it just resurfaced" the hooded man said "How you know?" I asked and then he removed his hood, revealing dark locks of hair and I now pieced together who it was "Uncle Qrow?!" I shouted as he smiled briefly at me before finishing his statement "Your semblance is the same as your father, the power…of a Grimm" he said.

"A…a Grimm?" I asked hesitantly causing him to nod "What do you mean by that?" I asked and this time Tai-yang spoke "To put it simple, your semblance gives you the speed, strength, and agility of the many creatures of Grimm" he said "That doesn't explain why I can't become a huntsman" I said. "The reason for that is because your father, years ago, when you were an infant told me that if you were to inherit Summer's speed semblance, then you could be allowed to be a huntsman however; if you were to inherit his semblance, then I offer you the same deal that was offered to him when he was attending Beacon" Ozpin said and I gestured for him to continue and he did "You inherited your fathers semblance so there for, I will offer you this as the deal: Remain in the huntsman program and risk injuring your teammates or you allow me, Ironwood, and Goodwitch to train you to become a Ranger (3)" he finished.

I was shocked beyond belief at the offer, but I regained my composure and said "My semblance is already under control" "Qrow…" Ozpin simply said and in the blink of an eye, I saw a scythe, one not as high tech as Ruby's, being pressed against mom's throat by Qrow and immediately I felt my eyes change as I bared my teeth at Qrow while clenching and unclenching my fists "Let. Her. Go. Now!" I commanded to the man and soon he moved his scythe back to where it was, behind his back, and my eyes changed back then I realized that it was a test to prove how wrong I was. I looked back at Ozpin, who had a small smirk on his face.

I looked down at my feet in shame "…I accept…" I said in defeat as I slumped back down into my chair. "Excellent, you'll start tomorrow, report back here with me and you will begin but for now go enjoy your time with your teams" Ozpin said, causing me to stand and leave. I made it to my room, only to find out that my stuff was moved into a room with my teammates. I quickly found the room and upon opening the door, I was greeted with a loud "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" from everyone. I looked around and saw that everyone had set up a party in the room, banner and all.

"What's all this for?" I asked "It's a birthday/ welcome to the team party" Ruby exclaimed as she went up to me with a smile. I smiled back and then looked around "Thanks guys…" I said making everyone smile brightly as we began the party. Everyone was having fun and trading laughs when suddenly I got a message on my scroll, reading it, my face darkened at what it said 'Meet me at the fountain in 10 minutes –Cinder' I let out a small growl and snuck out the room.

I made it to the fountain in only 8 minutes and waited, thankfully it was dark so that no one could clearly see who I was about to talk to. "Hello there, V" I heard the familiar seductive voice say, almost causing a certain someone to want to join the conversation. "…Cinder" I said back as she walked in front of me, intentionally swaying her hips before turning around to talk to me. "It's been so long since we last talked…my apologies on that, that damned General is getting close to finding us and we've had to move an excessive amount of equipment to avoid detection." She said as she traced an index finger on my chest and slowly pressed her body against mine and I had to restrain myself. "Someone is trying not to get excited" she stated to me as she looked up to me with a smile before lightly moving her hand over my groin before removing it and walking a short distance and looking back at me "Months ago when I needed your help, I thought that we were gonna lose some runts but turns out we didn't…and no need to worry about me revealing your information, because I've already done it…James" she said as she smirked at me but instead of walking away like I had hoped she would, she came back to me and took my hand "Follow" she said and I did just that as we soon found ourselves in a secluded area of the gardens "Why'd you bring me here?" I asked as she released my hand "I've longed for another night with you" she said, lust starting to seep into her voice as she pressed against me again but unlike before, it wasn't in a teasing manner but instead in a longing way.

I started to lose control, the freshly awoken animal side of me wanting to take her right here and now but I had to start holding back, until I heard my pants start to be unbuckled and Cinder planted a desire filled kiss on my lips. Once she released the kiss, she said the two words that made me lose myself "Take me" She said.

I did exactly that, quickly ripping her clothes off without a care in the world as I started to nibble and suck on her neck and chest causing the girl to moan but I soon crashed our lips together so that she would be muffled as my hands went to work on her body causing more moan to erupt from her mouth until she climaxed "My my…we haven't even gotten to the fun part and already you came" I said suddenly, causing Cinder to attempt to glare at me but unable to completely due to still being high on her climax but soon she dropped to her knees as she pulled my pants down.

Sparing no time, she took the erect member fully into her mouth but gagged and released it from her mouth as she looked lustfully up to me "You've gotten bigger since last time haven't you?" she asked as she returned to the member, licking and sucking up and down the length until she took it into her mouth again and slowly bobbed her head up and down the entire member, making me bite my lip to keep from moaning but she quickly retracted her mouth and started to lay on her back.

"Why don't we get to the point?" she asked as her hands started to massage her own breasts and I went down to her but instead of angling my hips, I grabbed her waist and rolled her quickly over to her stomach, surprising her, as I said "Last time we did it your way, this time we do it mine" and before she could protest, I forcefully rammed into her making her have to cover her mouth with one hand while I put the other one behind her back.

Unlike the last time this happened, this time we went at it like two animals rather than two lovers. We kept going at it roughly until finally "I…I'm…"Cinder started to say and wanting to maintain the dominant role for a little while longer over the woman, I said "Say my name…" but she only moaned, prompting me to repeat myself but more forcefully "Say it!" I commanded and just as I did, I was given glory as Cinder climaxed she screamed "JAMES!" and I climaxed soon after. She collapsed fully into the grass as I decided to sit back on the ground to try and catch my breath as well as figure out a plan to hide her and that's when my instincts kicked in and I felt the presence of someone nearby, causing me to jump up and fix myself before looking around and noticing a tree to my left rustling.

Using my new found speed, I got to the tree and grabbed the person just as they jumped, causing us both to crash to the ground. I then noticed what I had grabbed and immediately let go and jumped back as I let Blake sit up "Sorry!" I exclaimed as I scooted away but she replied, with a beet red face "It's alright…I know you weren't trying anything…I should be apologizing for staying around for as long as I did" "Wait! How much of…that did you see?" I asked as a blush started to creep onto my face but Blake didn't answer causing me to get the answer I wanted "Blake Belladona!" I said sharply as my entire face went red as she looked down in shame and embarrassment.

_**That seems like a good place to stop for now so as you may have noticed the numbers and so here are your answers: 1) The mysterious Black Snow organization is basically a secret police organization that consists of 6 bio-engineered elites and James left so due to this there are now only five but they all are now on the hunt**_

_**2) The pawn is the piece of promotion in a game of chess and why I picked white was because team's JNPR and RWBY picked up white chess pieces in their initiation**_

_**3) A Ranger is a Hunter elite that has either proved themselves to all of the kingdoms after years of serving as Hunters or (in James' case) have semblances that would be entirely too dangerous and hard to control around other Hunters or Huntresses.**_

_**So that's all the info I have for you but if you're still curious, then PM with your questions or leave them in the reviews but either way, until then…stay tuned readers!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Experiment V

_**Hey guys I'm back, sorry it's been a while since the last update but I promise to try and be more consistent with my updates and I'm glad to know that you guys love this story so much so here's the treat in the form of the next chapter. Before you read however, I must tell you that at the bottom of the chapter is a couple of questions for you guys on the concept of a new story so leave your answers in the review section or PM me but enough of my rant, enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 11

Once I had found out that Blake watched me and Cinder do…certain things in the gardens, I told her to leave back for the party while I check on something and she agreed. I went over to see if I could carry Cinder somewhere to hide her until she woke up but when I went back to her, she was gone and in that moment, I felt my scroll vibrate and I checked the message _"You are to not come near Ms. Fall again." _That's the entire message said but without any name or anything else and not wanting to take the chance of it being an incredibly dangerous enemy, I left it alone.

On the way back to the room, I soon bump into Yang who looked as in she was looking for me because once she saw me, her face broke into a huge grin bit not wanting to hear her jokes, I walked past her but I heard her call my name "Hey James, wait…I have something to tell you" I stopped and turned around "Yang I swear if this is a bad pun.." I started to say put she held her hand up to stop me and I did. "Actually I wanted to say that…I…I don't know how to put so I'll just say it" she said then taking a deep breath to continue "I don't care if you're Ruby's brother, I've been with her the longest so don't do anything to ruin that..." she decided to suddenly grab my shirt and pull me nose to nose with her "…Or I will crush you" she threateningly as she change her eyes to their angry red but it did nothing but infuriate me and I decided that countering it with more fear would get my own point across much better.

I quickly delivered a powerful kick to Yang's stomach, causing her to let go of my shirt to clutch her stomach in pain but I wasn't finished, changing my own eyes to their new found evil glare, I grabbed the blonde by her throat and proceeded to lift her almost an entire foot off the ground with my new strength "Now listen here blonde…if you think that a small threat like that is enough to scare me then you're as dumb as that dumbass known as Siegfried Schnee, I love Ruby too much to ever do anything to hurt her so I'll say this to you once, if you ever come at me with any kind of threat or attempt of fighting me then I'll snap your neck, now am I clear?" I finished and suddenly I realized what I had said and done to Yang and immediately let go of her, causing the boxer to drop to the ground and rub her throat.

Yang looked at me, stood up menacingly, and I knew that she was about to lose it when suddenly, a blur of black and red flew between us in the form of our little sister Ruby "Stop it! Don't fight! You two are supposed to be siblings and not want to actually kill each other" after a minute or so of Yang and me glaring at each other, Yang replied with "This bastard will never be my brother...I hate him too much to allow it" and with that she walked away leaving Ruby shocked with tears welling up in her eyes while I turned around and punched the wall as hard as I could, breaking a couple of bones in my hand in the process.

"James, stop it!" Ruby yelled at me as she rushed to me and let the tears fall. I looked at her and felt bad for letting Ruby see me do that to Yang; I pulled the girl into a hug as she wept. Once she had stopped crying, I sat her down on a nearby bench and sat next to her "Ruby, listen, Yang and I aren't gonna get along for a while but I'm sure she didn't mean it" I explained to her which helped her cheer up a little but not completely. "Tell you what…let me tell you anything you want about me" I said which made her brighten up immediately and she suddenly asked me "Where are you from?" I thought for a moment then my memories came back and answered "Mistral…that's how Phyrra and I became friends"

From there Ruby asked me any and every question that came to mind until finally she yawned and I realized that it was late so I decided to walk Ruby back to the room and we made it back, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

The following day, I reported to Ozpin's office early in the morning after eating breakfast and sneaking away from my friends. Upon opening the door, I saw Ozpin with Goodwitch, Ironwood and Mom standing there "What are you doing here mom?" I asked but before she said anything, Ozpin spoke up "She will be your medic in case you get injured from any of the many educational things in the program" the headmaster said and I nodded in response "What's my first lesson?" I asked and Ozpin smirked but this time Ironwood spoke up "Agility and endurance training; you are to scale this entire tower without any form of assistance and take a picture of the Northern tower from the very top."

I looked at the adults as if they were crazy but I sighed and turned to go change "Mr. Rose, you will complete this starting now, you cannot change your clothing" I sighed and walked out of the office, once I was at the bottom of the tower, I decided to get a running start then with a semblance boosted jump. I started climbing, grabbing onto the ledges and cracks of the structure with my fingertips and about halfway up, I started to feel the exertion on my arms but I knew that even at this point, if I fell then I'd be in horrible condition so I continued to climb. Once I made it to the near top, I ran into another problem which was; Ozpin's office didn't have anything to hold onto except the bottom and the top.

"I hate this, so very much" I mumbled out when suddenly I felt my scroll vibrating in my pocket but I couldn't answer it so instead, I came up with a plan and the only option is push myself up and jump the gap. After timing it, I took the chance and threw myself forward catching the ledge with my finger tips of my right hand but almost losing my grip in my left hand. I recovered and soon climbed up far enough to where I could just sprint and climb the needle but I didn't have any energy left '_Come on, James, push yourself…if not for yourself then for Weiss…wait…why'd Weiss pop into my head first? Have I…fallen for her?' _I thought as I remembered all the fun I've had going places with just her but I suddenly realized that I was getting side tracked but kept the image of Weiss in my head and that alone gave me the energy to scale that needle, balance on top of it (Although shakily), and snap the picture of the Northern Tower.

Once I had taken the picture, I sent it to Goodwitch and then opened my messages, which were all from Ruby and Weiss, but mainly Weiss, with them starting from asking where I am to being frantic about them seeing me climb the tower. _'How'd they know I was climbing the tower?'_ I thought then I looked over to see RWBY looking at the tower and panic suddenly set in when I realized that I didn't think of how to get down "Well…better start climbing down" I mumbled to myself and began my decent downwards.

Once I got to Ozpin's office again, I dropped down but what happened wasn't what I expected. Instead of grabbing the ledge, I missed and was now freefalling down the tower at a fast rate and I couldn't grab anything but before I could scream, I suddenly felt small arms wrap around me and suddenly I started to slow down. I looked to where the arms seemed to come from, only to see Weiss focusing on making glyphs to try and stop us from falling but the closer the ground got, I suddenly wrapped my arms around her as we landed onto the ground with a thud.

I groaned and started to sit up only to have a hand push me back down, I cracked my eyes open seeing Weiss looking over me as I layed in the grass. I sat up and looked at her "Uh…Weiss…that wasn't…" I started to say only to have her slap me across the face "That's for making me worry!" she yelled at me as she glared me down "But I'm glad you're okay, James" she said as her gazed softened and she smiled. I then noticed that on her right ring finger was the ring that I had gotten her.

"Nice to see you're wearing my gift" I said as she immediately went beat red and went to stand up to leave but I quickly grabbed her wrist and sat her back down "Wait…uh…Weiss…can I ask you something?" I asked which earned me a nod as a way to say 'go on' and I did "Do…do you like me?" I asked and her face went from one of confusion to shock, then to embarrassment as her face grew pink and she put her head down "I…I don't know, Jay…I'm not sure what I'm feeling when I'm around you…I-I had this feeling when Neptune first showed up and everything but he…he turned out to not like me the same way" she said and I looked down in shame for asking "Well…what do you feel around me?" I asked and she went into shock and said "Wh-When I'm around you, I can't help but feel…happy? At peace? I don't know…I just feel…complete with you around but…I-I'm scared to say anything because I wouldn't be able to take heartbreak again…especially so soon."

Once she had finished, she sprung up and attempted to run but I quickly got up and grabbed her wrist. "Weiss…you shouldn't be scared…I feel basically the same way about you, so please just…give me a chance to show you" I said and she looked at me shocked at what I had said and she said "You mean…you want to date me? But…why? I'm just so-" but I didn't let her finish, instead I grabbed the sides of her head and crashed our lips together and once we broke apart I said "You're perfect to me…just as you are and I don't care what I have to do to prove it"

She smiled at me and said "That's all I've ever wanted to hear" and we kissed again.

We soon returned to all of Team RWBY, holding hands, and that just started a whole new chapter for me…dating.

_**Well that seems to be a good stopping point now for the question but first an explanation: **_ _**I've been thinking about writing a RWBY high school AU story and I want to ask you all this: Do you want James to be in the story? And if yes, do you want him to be Ruby's brother or not? Leave your answers in the reviews or PM me the answers, now enjoy and as always…stay tuned readers.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Experiment V

_**Not much to say in the form of a rant this time but thank you guys for loving this story and for you there will be not one but four chapter for you readers so enjoy chapters 12-15!**_

Chapter 12

The next day proved to be worse than I could've expected it to, after surviving the rest of the day with Ruby, Blake, and Team JNPR already embarrassing Weiss and I about our new relationship while Yang seemed to be unresponsive, quite possibly due to our argument, but today was worse because now the parents had heard about it and decided to be even more embarrassing (the worst being Tai-Yang, Mom, and Leonidus) who seemed to have made it their mission for the rest of their time at Beacon.

Now today marked the last official day of Parents Week but parents usually don't leave until Sunday which only meant trouble for me and Weiss. Today also was the day of fighting to show off the students fighting skills against their parents and match after match until finally it got to Team RWBY vs the Parents.

"First up to combat: Ruby Rose vs Qrow Rose" Goodwitch announced as the two cloaked, scythe wielders came out from their individual sides and their faces appeared on the display screen along with their Aura meters "Ready?" Goodwitch asked both fighters to which they both nodded "Commence!"

Immediately they both disappeared but soon reappeared and clashed which knocked both of their Auras down 2% but they weren't using their scythes yet but instead bare handed which surprised everyone given the fact that Ruby lacks upper body strength while Qrow has an abundant amount. The two soon went toe to toe without their scythes until finally the familiar sound of shifting metal alerted everyone to seeing Ruby holding her scythe, planting it into the ground and taking aim at Qrow, who seemed to be unaffected by the gesture.

Suddenly Ruby shot multiple rounds at Qrow and they all seemed to, an untrained eye have missed, but I saw it all happen. Qrow dodged at a fast pace that made it appear as though Ruby had missed and the move seemed to have shocked Ruby but before she could reload or even uproot her scythe, Qrow was in front of her and delivered a powerful kick to Ruby's stomach, sending her flying into the wall and dropping her Aura down to 40% while he still possessed 89%.

Qrow casually walked over to where Ruby had landed in the wall and grabbed her leg, pulling her out of the wall and throwing her into the ground causing her Aura to drop down to 37% but Ruby recovered and sped towards her scythe "He's not taking it easy on her is he?" I asked Mom "When it comes to spars, Qrow never takes it easy on his opponents and I'm sure Ruby knew that" she stated simply, causing me to shrug and return my attention to the fight but Mom suddenly asked me "What happened between you and Yang?"

I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly added "And be honest about it" Knowing there was no way out of it with a lie, I told her what had caused me and Yang to not talk to each other and after tell the story, Mom just blinked and turned forward without another word but I knew from her lack of talking that she was thinking about what I had said.

The sudden alarm blaring brought me back to the match only to see that Ruby had won by the skin of her teeth with her Aura being at 30% while Qrow's dropped to 24%. Upon seeing that, I stood up and applauded for Ruby just as they left to go to the locker rooms.

The fights went by in a blur, Weiss taking on Mom oddly enough with it ending in a tie between them and Blake taking on her mom with her mom beating her but just when I was about to get ready to see Tai-Yang and Yang fight each other, I got an alert to go to the locker room.

After getting ready, I was called into the arena and once in there, I saw my opponent…Yang and she looked beyond pissed off. "Re-wait…Mr Rose where's your weapon?" Goodwitch asked me to which I shrugged and said "Destroyed beyond repair besides, wouldn't need one if I'm fighting a hand to hand combatant" Goodwitch raised an eyebrow at my statement but shrugged and readied the display.

"Ready?" Yang and I nodded "Commence!"

Just as we were given the go to fight, Yang rushed me but I simply sidestepped it without a second thought but Yang used her momentum to deliver a diagonal kick straight into my nose. The power of the blow caused me to fly back and tumble a few feet away. I jumped up and saw Yang right in front of me with her hair already appearing to be on fire, delivering a punch to my jaw while firing off a shot from her gauntlets which sent me flying and crashing through the far wall. I was soon pulled out of the wall before the dust could even clear and thrown back into the center of the arena.

My vision started to blur as I sat up, seeing Yang at what looked to be her full power and slowly, I turned my head to the display board noticing that my Aura was at 32% while Yang's still sat at 100%. '_You're weak, V!_' I heard my old combat instructor's words echoing in my head as I started to see him standing over me in his training gear with his arms folded as he looked down at me with a dismal expression on his face '_You're such a disgrace to this organization. You're weak, no wonder that girl died from those Faunus scum! Stand up and fight with all you've got even if your bones are broken and your flesh is ripped open! Fight, you idiot! FIGHT!' _Those words sparked something in me as an image of a young, brunette smiling at me.

I let out a feral growl as I slowly got off of the ground, a new found rage and power flowing into me "I'm…not…WEAK!" I yelled as I looked at the display and my Aura refilled to 100%. I glared at Yang, who had stopped her assault to look at me. I growled once again as my eyes changed and I finally took a combat stance but before Yang took her stance, I rushed her delivering a powerful jab to her stomach causing her to double over and then delivered another powerful blow to her face, launching the blonde into the far wall "Is that it?! Are you done now Yang?!" I yelled angrily as she slowly got herself out of the wall and to her feet. The air stilled before we rushed each other, blow for blow, we were even in our fighting and powerful blows. Countering one powerful kick from Yang, I grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her into the ground and throwing a punch to her head but she moved her head out of the way at the last second before planting a foot in my chest, kicking me across the arena but I flipped and landed on my feet, I glance over at the display and it shows that Yang's Aura is at 34% while mine was at 31%. Looking back to Yang, I glared at her "Let's end this!" I said through gritted teeth but instead of responding, she smashed her gauntlets together, causing a shockwave while I let out a mighty roar and we charged at each other and collided with all of our power.

Once the dust cleared, it was revealed that both of us had punched each other in the face but Yang slowly slid to the ground, unconscious with me not too far behind her.

_Alex…Alex…I don't blame you…_

My eyes shot open at the words and I sat up, soon realizing I'm in the infirmary "Thank goodness you're awake!" I hear the familiar voice of my beautiful girlfriend, Weiss and I responded to her with a toothy grin but it soon disappeared when I remembered that I had just fought Yang and she probably hates me a lot more now. Weiss noticed my sudden mood change "You think Yang hates you now, don't you?" she asked me to which I nodded my head slowly "Now that you two have vented some pent up anger out during that match…I'm sure Yang is willing to be faintly talkative now" she said as she gave me a small smile.

Speak of the devil, a familiar blonde appeared in the doorway "Weiss, can I talk to him? Alone?" Yang asks her without even glancing over at me. The heiress looked between me and Yang before leaving the room without another word to either of us. Once she left and a few seconds passed, I decided to break the silence "I suppose you're still angry at me and want me to not be around Ruby anymore, right?" I asked her but instead of a glare or response, she looked down with a shameful look in her eyes before muttering "I'm not mad…not anymore" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the blonde's sudden change of heart.

I opened my mouth to ask her but she interjected with her own question "When I said…_those_ words…what did Ruby do after I left?" she asked, almost seeming like she didn't want me to answer but I did anyway "She cried…" I responded, causing the blonde to hide her eyes behind her bangs and let out an exasperated sigh "I try to keep her happy and yet I caused her to cry" she mumbled under her breath to herself. "Yang…" I start to say but stopped when I noticed Yang starting to slide down the wall that she was just leaning against. Yang lifted her head and I saw the small amount of tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at me with somber eyes, eyes that no longer held happiness or even anger at the moment.

"Mom's right…I can't call myself a good sister if I'm the one causing Ruby to feel hurt" she said as she quietly started to weep but I could tell that it wasn't her dislike of me that was causing it. "Yang…do you think that Ruby is gonna start hanging out with me more now that she knows I'm her brother?" I asked and the blonde nodded in response, I sighed in frustration as I ran my hand through my hair the ruffled it slightly. "Yang listen, just because Ruby has a brother now doesn't mean that she's gonna not want to be around you anymore, Ruby and I share similarities with somethings yeah but you have a bond with Ruby that is so strong that I doubt anything can break it, you two know each other through and through so don't assume that because Ruby might want to hang out with me because we want to go to a weapons store or something that she's going to replace you" I said as I walked over to the door to try and see if the nurse is close by so that I could leave but suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a soft mass of hair rested on my back.

"Thanks for that James" I hear Yang muffle out, due to her head being buried into my back "No problem…Lil sis" I say with a bit of amusement added to my tone. The arms release and I turn around to see that Yang had a look of mocking shock "No…" she muttered out dramatically as she walked backwards before hitting the bed railing, causing me to laugh as I walked out of the infirmary with Yang quickly catching up to me.

During the walk over, Yang and I decided to talk to each other about school, parties, and fighting among other things including an embarrassing story about Ruby from last year, causing me to laugh until I was in tears. Once we made it back to the dorm, we were greeted with a casual sight of Ruby cleaning her scythe, Weiss on her scroll, and Blake reading one of her many books. "Yang! James!" Ruby exclaimed once she saw us enter the room with smiles and upon making direct eye contact with the girl, I started to chuckle uncontrollably until I burst into fits of laughter, remembering the story that Yang just told to me but I soon recovered and calmed down. "What was that about?" Ruby asked me confused and I simply looked to Yang "Care to tell the Halloween story again, Yang?" I asked causing Weiss to glance over with a curious expression while Blake pulled her book down slightly but Ruby jumped up and clamped her hands over Yang's mouth before she could utter a word "Yang Don't!" the leader shouted "I'm curious to hear the story now" Blake said, completely putting her book away "No you don't…it's not tha- Eep!" Ruby squeaked as Yang licked her hands and moved from the girl while sporting a toothy grin

"Well you see it all started last year a week before Halloween during my last year at Signal…"

_Flashback_

_**Yang's POV**_

Getting ready for Halloween was a cinch, but now was the hard part…finding a costume to wear that actually looks good this year. "I could go as…nah" I thought out loud as I scratched off ideas left and right while looking around my room for any ideas until my eyes landed on my Achieve Men poster as I looked at each of the guys on it before it hit me until finally I leapt off of my bed and quickly dashed out of my room, downstairs, and into the living room "Rubes, you got a costume yet?" I asked urgently as said girl looks up from the tv "Uh…no…why?" she responded, I smiled brightly and said "I'll be back" and quickly grabbed my keys and wallet.

After a couple of minutes of riding into town on Bumblebee, I stopped in front of a costume store and went inside. I searched for a few minutes of what I wanted, I found what I wanted, grabbed it, paid for it, and quickly went home. Once home, I came back inside and ran straight upstairs; first dropping Ruby's costume off in her room before going to mine and dropping it off on my bed before returning to down stairs and plopping next to Ruby with a grin on my face "I think you'll like the costumes I picked out for us Rubes" I said making my little sister squeal in joy.

The rest of that week rolled by uneventful until the day before Halloween which was…fun…to say the least. It was well into the afternoon when Ruby and I decided to try on our costumes. I decided to buy the villain costumes from the comic book _X-Ray and Vav, _I was going to be the Corpirate while Ruby was going to be the psychotic, Mad King…or Mad Queen. Everything was going fine until I heard Ruby scream, quickly halting my posing in the mirror as I ran to see what was wrong.

I stopped in front of her closed door and knocked "Ruby…what's wrong?" I asked in an urgent tone, there was silence until finally "Uh…Yang…is it too late to return these costumes?" she asked softly but not knowing what she meant, I opened the door and started to chuckle her appearance; instead of it consisting of a kilt, a white button up, and a blazer with a crown, the costume consisted of pantyhose, a micro-mini skirt, blouse that looked to be made intentionally tight (especially around the chest area), a half jacket, and a queens crown. "I'm not going out in this!" Ruby proclaimed as she futilely tried to cover her chest and…downstairs area but having no success which caused me to start laughing before calming down a few minutes later. I knew it was wrong to laugh at her distress but I couldn't help it especially with her beet red expression and the thought that I just unintentionally pranked my little sister.

Eventually, my sisterly instinct kicked in and I grabbed my keys and went back to the store but this time I grabbed a different costume and upon returning and showing the costume to Ruby, he eyes sparkled at the costume, a male X-Ray outfit, Ruby's favorite of the two main characters, to which she tried it on and loved it entirely, deciding to go trick-or-treating in it.

_Flash-forward_

**Original POV**

As Yang wrapped up her story, I noticed the pouting Ruby and decided to make her feel better "C'mon Rubes, at least you didn't have any of your friends see you in it" I said as I nudged her with my elbow but she continued to pout "I'll buy you some cookies" Still pouting "I'll buy you some strawberries" Still a pout "Come on Rubes, what do you want that'll cheer you up?" Yang asked and the question made the girl smiled "I get to tell something about you" Ruby said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, causing Yang's expression to flush in embarrassment. I can't help but laugh at this "Looks like it's gonna be one of those days today" Blake mutters under her breath and I just laughed at her statement.

After talking and sharing stories, it soon grew late and we all decided to turn in for the night but I couldn't sleep. "Damnit all…" I muttered under my breath as I drug myself out of bed, grabbed my shoes, and silently left the room. I wandered the halls aimlessly until I made it to a student lounge and I decided to look out the window. Staring up at the shattered moon, I remembered what Dad had told me about the moon.

'_Daddy, why is the moon like that?' _a 4-year-old me asked as my dad and I stared up at the sky '_Because when mankind was on the brink of destruction, Dust was discovered and Legends say that Monty Oum destroyed the moon to put his power into a solid form for man to use' _he explained to my child self and at the time I didn't get it but now I did and I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Looks beautiful as always" I heard a voice next to me say, causing me to jump a foot in the air but I soon calmed down upon realizing that it was just Blake "Hey Blake" I said as I took a seat in one of the chairs nearby while she decided to sit on the windowsill.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks "Nah…for some reason I couldn't which is weird…I can sleep easily after a stressful day" I respond casually "Me either…maybe there was a reason as to why we're both up" Blake says and I nod in affirmation before we soon sat in silence "So…Blake…can I ask you something?" "You just did…" she responded. "Geez, Yang's rubbing off on you" I said as she smiled before saying "What's your question?" "…why do you hide?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper as I leaned towards her, my eyes piercing hers.

At the sound of the question, the smile on Blake's face slowly dropped and her eyes narrowed at me "What are you talking about?" she asked through gritted teeth "I know a lot about you, Blake…Ruby told me that only her, you, and Ozpin read my file so you know that my mission was to capture you" I say as I continued to stare at her "Just how much do you know?" she asked cautiously as I sit back in the chair, looking around to make sure that it was only us in the room. "Everything…you're a cat faunus, born outside of any of the Remnant kingdoms, have a shadow semblance, and…you were once in the White Fang…a lieutenant even" I say as if its common knowledge, causing the girl's face to reveal one of shock, "But…how?" she asks causing me to frown, knowing that the next thing I say won't go easy on her "I'm a high grade assassin from a counter-terrorist group known as…Black Snow."

"Black…Snow?" Blake says in confusion "A group created to protect the Schnee Family and Company" I answer as I get up and walk towards the cat-faunus but she took a stance as her eyes darted around, forming a plan of escape in her mind "Blake…I'm not affiliated with them anymore" I said as I stopped my advance and raised my hands with a smile trying to show that I'm not hostile but she only looked at me suspiciously "Why should I trust you?" she asked cautiously "If I wanted to, I could've completed my mission the day I got here but I didn't because I got to finally see what if was like to have friends and be happy…I'm sure you can understand wanting a fresh start…" I muttered that last part sadly "But I understand if you don't want to trust me…with what I've done, I don't trust myself" I finish as I turn to wander around again.

"You go ahead to the dorm room…I'll just…get out of your hair" I say but before I can take two steps, Blake is suddenly in front of me "I know how you feel and I'd be a hypocrite if I were to say that you don't deserve a second chance" she said "So I guess what in saying is…I trust you and thank you for not being consumed by what you were taught to be normal" she finished as she suddenly wrapped her arms around my torso in a hug and I decide to return it.

We soon returned to the dorm and climbed into our respective beds "Good night Blake" I mutter out as my eyelids grew heavy and just before I let sleep completely overcome me, I heard a quiet "Good night James"

_**Well there was chapter 12, I decided at the last second to add in the moment between Blake and James because I wanted them to have a moment together and so I wrote it in but anyways, I'm sorry that you guys haven't gotten a chapter in so long so as a way to apologize I want to post 4 chapters for you guys so see you guys in the next chapter and as always…stay tuned readers!**_


	14. Chapter 13

Experiment V

_**Hey guys, well here's chapter 13 I hope you enjoy it because I enjoy knowing that you guys like the story but as per usual…enjoy!**_

Chapter 13

The following weeks returned to normal, well as normal as it can be, with all of us going to class and training as well as spending time with Weiss at every given chance we had and everything was looking great, up until this very moment however. Currently, I have to now embark on a small adventure with Jaune and Ren into Vale "Remind me again why I agreed to come with you two" I said to the two as Jaune pulled himself from the trashcan that he had been hanging onto for the past couple of minutes after we got off of the Dustship.

"We're going to rent some tuxes for the winter dance" Ren simply stated as we began walking down the street "And why do I have to go to it?" I asked the quiet man "Because I'm sure that since Weiss is helping to plan it so I'm sure you have to attend" he said without looking over at me. After a couple of minutes of walking around, we finally found the place we were looking for, a dress and tuxedo rental store '_Belle's Dress &amp; Tuxedo Emporium_'. Upon entering, we were greeted by a petite young woman with dark brown hair and a blue ribbon tying it into a ponytail. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked from behind her counter.

"We're here to rent some tuxedo's for our winter dance" I told the woman as I made my way up to the counter, taking note of the wedding ring on the woman's finger as well as the wedding photo with the woman and a tall, brown haired man who looked to have a pair of horns hidden inside of his hair, standing next to her "Sir?" I hear her say, snapping me out of my slight trance "Hm…oh sorry…what was that?" I ask "I said: is there anything in particular you're looking for? Like a certain color scheme?" she asked as she pointed to a catalogue while Jaune and Ren seemed to have been waiting for something.

I decided to go with a normal tuxedo with a black dress shirt and white bow tie "Excellent choice, now if you come with me I can get you three measured and then pay for the rentals" the woman said as we all walked over to the mirrors and after getting measured and paying for the rentals, we all started to leave but I stopped and turned around, facing the woman again "Excuse me miss?" I asked as I went to the counter again "Yes? She asked "Is that man in the picture your husband?" I asked her, pointing to the picture for emphasis "Yes he is" she states with a confused expression on her face "Well be cautious with that picture…there might be some people who might come here and ask questions about him…make sure they don't know you're married to him or you will come to regret it" I said as I turned to leave.

"How do you know this?" she asked "Call it a hunch miss…?" I began "Belle" she said giving me a small smile "Well see you later, Belle" I finished as I finally left the store "What was that about?" Jaune asked as we made our way to a café for lunch. We made it to the café, ordered our food and drinks, and now we were just talking "So Jaune…have anybody you gonna ask to the dance?" I asked my blond haired cousin who immediately dropped his head on the table in despair "I haven't thought about that yet" he said sadly as I looked at Ren with a blank stare that he easily read and nodded to "Jaune…how about Pyrrha?" I asked as I looked at him as he raised his head "Yeah right…she's Pyrrha Nikos, why would she go for a guy like me?" he asked, clearly depressed about it.

"Jaune…and listen when I say this, I'm dating Weiss Schnee…the legendary Ice Queen and I'm not too different than you in how I felt when I started liking her so if I can ask her to be my girlfriend then I'm sure that you can ask Pyrrha to the dance." I said, causing him to slowly perk up as the words finally dawned on him "You're right…I'll ask her when we get to Beacon" Jaune said just as our waitress made her way to us with our orders.

Once our food was done and we had paid the bill, our trio started to head back to Beacon but suddenly, I was yanked into an alleyway and before I could let out a yell, a gloved hand covered my mouth "Stay quiet and don't make any hasty movements" a hushed voice said into my ear before the gloved hand was removed and I turned around to see a short girl wearing what looked to be a color coordinated outfit that was similar to Neapolitan ice cream and eyes of two different…two similar…her eyes change colors?! Anyway she seemed to be looking at me with slight anger in her eyes "How are you still alive?" she asked angrily "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I was sure that those Beowolves would've killed you those months ago with that specially made sap" she said as she started to twirl a pink umbrella, causing my eyes to widen "You were the one" I muttered as I started to glare at her while she started to grin at me "Yes…you catch on quickly don't you?" she said. I started to clench and unclench my fists and jaw "And you thought it was a good idea to get me into a dark alleyway?" I ask threateningly as I start to close the distance between us but she didn't seem affected by my advance which pissed me off to the point where I threw a punch but I was hit hard enough in the face to make me stumble back "I would recommend you not try to put your hands on me again" she said as she started to walk away "And tell Yang that I look forward to fighting her again anytime she wants to" the girl said as she turned to walk away. "Who are you?" I finally ask her "Its Neo" she stated then suddenly disappeared.

After quickly catching up and mumbling out an excuse for the hold up, the three of us decided to make our way back to Beacon. "Hey girls, we're back" I announced as we entered the ballroom, bearing witness to a very heated argument between a certain Ice and Fire duo "You decided on the music last time, you brute!" I heard Weiss scream to an equally pissed off Yang "I handle music! We want everyone one to have fun, not fall asleep!" Yang retorted. I cleared my throat and decided to jump into the lion's den "What seems to be the problem?" I asked, looking between the two before suddenly being yanked over to Weiss "James, tell this brute that a small orchestra would be better than a damn DJ for the Winter Ball" Weiss said to me as she started to give me her best puppy dog eyes, a small whimper coming with it '_Damn it, she's starting to learn from Ruby_' I thought as I tried to look away from the guilt trip.

"Oh no you don't" Yang declared as she pulled me away from Weiss "James would agree that a DJ would be better than some old dudes playing boring music…isn't that right, Big bro?" Yang said with a huge grin on her face while smacking me on the back. I looked to my left, mouthing 'Help me' towards Blake but the faunas girl simply shook her head and went back to helping with the decorations. I sighed and turned back to the two "How about we get a band to perform?" I asked.

The rest of the decorating went by in a breeze as well as the rest of the week, with many comical attempts from Jaune trying to ask Pyrrha to the dance but eventually she agreed to go and now it is the day of the dance and currently Jaune, Ren, and I are outside of our dorm room with no way of getting back inside "What are they doing in there?" I ask Ren, knowing that Jaune would be as lost as me. "It seems that the girls put us in the hallway while we were asleep so that you guys don't see Weiss and Pyrrha before the dance" Ren stated matter-of-factly "Ahhhhh…" Jaune and I said in unison.

"Well now that that's out of the way, we should probably knock and ask for some clothes" Jaune stated as he went to knock on the door. He knocked on the door and suddenly there was a series of thuds, crashes, and cursing coming from the other side until finally the door was thrown open, reveling an obviously tired Blake.

"What?" she asks us coldly "Uh…we need some clothes…?" Jaune nervously said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but the faunas glared at him as if she was thinking to murder him or not until she reluctantly tossed the three of us our clothes and we went to our lockers to change into said outfits. "So, what should we do until our tuxes arrive?" I ask as I decide to look through my equipment for the first time since coming here and I suddenly stumbled across a pair of gun holsters '_If these are here…then…_' I didn't finish the thought as I decided to dig further into the bag until finally I collected all of the pieces of what I was looking for and sat them all on the bench.

"What's all of this?" Jaune asks as he comes over to where all of the pieces were laying "You'll see" I simply stated as I swiftly constructed the weapons without much complication until finally they were finished and I could completely marvel my craftsmanship of the pair of high caliber, Desert Eagles. "How about a quick spar, Ren?" I asked the quiet man who simple nodded before tossing me some blank rounds before we went to an outdoor arena.

"Begin!" Jaune exclaimed as Ren and I took aim at each other and opened fire.

The quick spar soon turned into a battle of wits between us until finally it was time for us to head into Vale for our pick up. After a quick trip and some shared jokes, we made it back to Beacon with roughly an hour before the dance starts. After grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed, I got a message from Yang.

"_Plz handle the guest list for me until I can get there, running late…thx a bunch :D –Yang"_

"_Sure thing Yang –Jay"_

I quickly close my scroll and start to head over to the ballroom, taking my position at the podium. Soon people started to file in and I started checking off the names as they entered until finally Yang walked in wearing an elegant white dress with a green gem necklace around her neck and matching white high heels "Hey Jay, what do you think?" she asked me as she did a little twirl "You look beautiful, Sis" I answered, causing her to smirk a little bit as she took over the position and I left to get some punch.

The rest of the gang soon came in, everyone wearing elegant outfits as well "James, who did you get for entertainment?" Yang asked me as she walked up next to me while I surveyed the area, looking for Weiss "It's a surprise" I told her just as my scroll started to vibrate, and I pulled it out "That's them now" I mumbled out as I took the call and after ending the call, I walked to the stage "Hey everybody!" I yelled into the mic, getting the party goers attention "Who's ready for some dancing?!" I yelled, causing everyone to cheer "Alright, without further ado, I introduce to you: Casey Lee Williams!" I yelled as said singer came out and I left the stage, the audience going wild.

"You got Casey Lee Williams?! How?!" a shocked Yang asked me as I made my way back over to her "I called in a favor I stated nonchalantly to her. Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around, I saw Yang pointing towards the entrance. I turned towards it and my jaw practically went through the floor, Weiss had entered and she was wearing a white dress that stopped at her chest and tied around her neck and hugged her curves, stopping at her knees. Her ponytail was the most noticeable thing because instead of being off center with a tiara, it was centered with a black ribbon tying it and her hair was over her shoulder.

"Go get her James" Yang said behind me and without any hesitation, I sprinted over to the entrance where she seemed to have been looking for me. She instantly spotted me but before she could say anything else, I grabbed her waist and dipped her down, planting a giant kiss on her lips "Hello there, my Queen" I say to her as we pull our lips apart and start to head over to the rest of the gang to enjoy the night.

_**Hey guys, this seems like a good stopping point so this is where I'll stop it, I hope you guys loved the chapter because it was awesome to write and sorry that I skipped over the gun fight but I didn't want to reveal what those babies are capable of just yet.**_


	15. Chapter 14

Experiment V

_**Welcome back everyone I hope you enjoyed last chapter so here's the next chapter…Enjoy!**_

Chapter 14

"So how are you guys gonna spend Christmas?" Ruby asks everyone in the room as they all were getting packed and I simply played a couple of games on my scroll "Just gonna go home and spend time with my family" Ren stated as he finished packing with Nora hastily not far behind him, humming an incoherent tune. "I would think that's the same for everyone in here, Ren" Jaune stated as he sat on his bed "Not quite, cousin" I corrected without looking up from my scroll.

"James…what are you doing for Christmas?" Pyrrha asked me as I simply shrugged "Gonna stay at Beacon, I guess…don't really have anywhere else" I said as I returned to my game, bringing a silence around the room but before it could go on for a while, the door suddenly flew open, revealing an angry Weiss. "H-Hi honey…" I stuttered out as I tried to slide further away from my frosty girlfriend "James!" she shouted as she slowly made her way to my bed "U-uh…R-Ruby, help!" I said, urgently as I looked to my baby sis for some form of help but the young girl simply gave me an apologetic smile and mouthed 'Sorry' "Uh, W-Weiss what's wrong…s-sweetie?" I timidly asked '_Why is she more terrifying than a Grimm?!_' I thought as she finally made her way to my bed.

"You're coming to my house for Christmas" she stated simply "Eh?!" I said as I gave her a shocked expression but she seems to have expected this "Is that a problem?" Weiss asked as she gave me a teasing smirk, causing my face to heat up in embarrassment and I looked away. Soon, a whistle resounded in the room making Weiss and I look over at Yang, who had a huge grin on her face "It's good to see who wears the pants in the relationship, huh?" she asked, causing me and Weiss to glare at her. Suddenly I remembered the one person in the room who hadn't made their presence known yet "What about you Blake?" I asked the girl in question, who simply shrugged without looking up from her book.

"Aww…come on Blakey…you can come with Ruby and me" Yang said with the same grin on her face as the raven haired girl glanced over at her before returning to the book and everyone in the room could tell that she was smiling "I guess I'll tag along with you two" she said as she got off of her bed and started to pack, causing the room to become silent again as Blake and I packed for our unexpected trips.

Once we were packed, dressed for the snow outside, and made it to the landing pad, I suddenly realized what Weiss had told me "Uh…Weiss…are you sure that uh…you'd want me to come to your house?" I asked her hesitantly but she simply looked over her shoulder and glared at me "Are you complaining?" she asked in a hostile tone, earning a hasty head shake from me while Yang started to snicker at me. "So you're laughing are you…Little sis?" I asked as I turned towards the girl in question but she simply met my gaze and continued to smile "Yea…what are you gonna do about it?" she retorted.

I quickly got an idea and let a mischievous smile spread across my face "This" I said as I quickly scooped up some snow and dropped it down her exposed shirt which quickly earned a squeal from the girl while I simply laughed and quickly backed up as I saw Yang's eyes turn red "So it's a war you want? Then it's a war you'll get" she stated as she scooped up some snow, quickly made it into a snowball and threw it as hard as she could but I ducked to avoid it but before I could open my mouth to gloat, I saw Yang's eyes had returned to normal and she was shakily pointing behind me.

Without much of a second thought, I looked behind me and saw a very angry Weiss with snow on her face "U-Um…W-Weiss..." I started to say but I quickly saw her moving her hand in an upward gesture and without having to ask, I saw what she was doing. The snow behind her was rising and slowly formed into snowballs "Uh oh…" Yang muttered out as Weiss sent the barrage hurdling at me and Yang but I swiftly dodged each one, causing the blonde to be pelted mercilessly by the onslaught.

"Snowball fight!" I heard Nora yell out as I dove away from Nora's line of fire "Snowball fight? You mean Snowball War!" Ruby exclaimed as she started to chuck snowballs at Team JNPR with me, Blake and Yang following suit. After a few minutes of going back and forth with snowballs until I got hit, very hard, in the chest with a snowball that was thrown by Pyrrha. I fell back and let out a fake cough "P-Pyrrha…w-why…?" I said in mock pain "Oh James, I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled as she ran over to me, grabbing my hand but I winked at her to show her I wasn't in any pain in the slightest which caused her to immediately understand and go along with it.

"Pyrrha…how bad is it?" I asked after letting out a couple of coughs to which my red haired friend moved my hand and winced "I-it's bad…you're not gonna make it…I'm sorry" she said and I sighed "T-tell Weiss…" "Tell her what James?" "Tell her…she's no fun with snowball wars" I finished, only to have a huge pile of snow dropped on both of us. "Ah! Too cold! Too cold!" I yelled as I jumped up, trying to get the snow from under my coat "Alright who did that?" I asked as I looked around at everyone, only to notice that Weiss was whistling nonchalantly and not looking at the group.

"Weiss…" I started to say as she looked at me innocently as I started to laugh "That was awesome…didn't think you had it in you to do it!" I finished as I continued to laugh at her just as a private dust plane bearing the Schnee Family symbol on it "That's us, James" Weiss said as she turned to board "Well…hopefully I'll see you guys soon" I said as I boarded the plane and allowed the door to seal behind me.

The fly over to Atlas was quiet due to Weiss handling some business while I listened to some Casey Lee Williams and after what felt like days, but was really a couple of hours, we finally landed. After getting our bags put into the limo that Weiss called, we were on our way to her house "Anything I should know before going to your house?" I asked casually, breaking Weiss out of her train of thought "Oh…yes…be on your best behavior and don't tell my father about what happened back in September with Winter and…whoever that was" she stated simply, which confused me at how simple the statement was but I decided not to ask her.

We arrived at what could be described as a castle but I didn't feel any sense of admiration since I had seen it many times before, not that Weiss knew that. The limo finally made it to the entrance and our bags were swiftly brought in with us entering afterwards "Welcome back Ms. Schnee and Welcome Mr. Rose" said the array of maids and butlers who were at the entrance. I decided that remaining silent would be best unless I'm spoken to. "Right this way Mr. Rose…I'll show you to your quarters" the butler said as he turned and left, me following behind him. After a series of twists and turns, we finally stopped in front of a door "This is your room, I hope you find everything to your liking and if not then we will accommodate and if there is nothing else then I will take my leave" the butler said as he closed the door behind him. I decided to sit down on the bed '_Here I am, in the eye of the storm basically and yet I don't feel like I should be on my toes about it…I wonder why that is_' I thought just as there was a knock on the door.

I groaned at the intrusion but reluctantly got off the bed and opened it to find Weiss on the other side "Oh, hey Weiss…what are you doing?" I ask as she stepped in. "I just wanted to see how you were fitting in to your room" she stated as she sat on my bed "Well aren't you sweet" I said as I gave her a small kiss on her nose and then sat down in the desk chair. "So what's up?" I ask her as I lean back "Well…I came to tell you that your behavior while we're here should be nothing short of superb" she says to me causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"Weiss…what have we talked about many times before how you talk?" I ask, causing her to visibly relax "Sorry about that, I just don't want to ruin this so promise me that you'll behave" she admitted, her tone instantly shifting from one of prestige to casual "Besides…" she started as she got off the bed and slowly walked towards me "If you do…" she's now in front of me with a certain expression on her face that I didn't expect to see…lust "…I'll make sure that you get a special…little…treat" she finished as she slowly traced her hand around my chest and abdomen, emphasizing her point.

"Y-you've been around Y-Yang too long" I stuttered out, causing her to remove her hand and giggle at me. Before I could retaliate however, there was a knock at the door I swiftly answered it to find a butler standing there "Headmaster requests your presence for dinner" he says "I'll be down shortly" I replied, causing the butler to swiftly leave without any hesitation. I turn around to Weiss "How about I great a little taste of that treat I was promised?" I say to her with a small, mischievous grin on my lips. Weiss seemed to like this idea as well, slowly getting off of the bed and walking over to me but before she can try anything, I grabbed her waist and slammed her against the door.

I plant kisses on her lips, cheeks, neck and collarbone while she started to try and stop her moans. Soon I guide my hand to her chest, kneading her breast skillfully while my other hand slowly traced her inner thigh then started to slowly guide it upward until it finally landed on her slightly dampened panties. I start tracing circles on the fabric until finally, I slid my hand under them continuing to trace circles causing a loud moan to resonate from Weiss' mouth. I then slid one finger into her and started to pump in and out of her core, slow at first but I soon picked up my speed making her moan louder and louder until I finally felt her clamp down around my finger and orgasming.

I pulled out my finger and stepped back, smiling at her as her knees gave out and she slid down the door "How about we go to dinner now?" I ask her but she mumbled something under her breath "I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, kneeling down to her "…more please…" Weiss said faintly as she looked away from me in embarrassment. I smile at her "If that's what you want" and just as I said it, Weiss suddenly gained some life in her and jumped into me causing us both to fall onto the floor.

She starts to plant a trail of kisses until the sound of a zipper was heard, my erect member spilling out from its confinement. Wasting no time, Weiss tried to take the whole thing into her mouth but the sudden action made her gag a bit and take it out of her mouth but soon she recovered and this time slowly started to bob her head up and down the member, tracing her tongue along the side of it until she stopped, giving the tip a small kiss. Weiss removes her hair from its ponytail and unzip her dress, allowing her breasts to spill out from it and soon the dress was tossed to the side somewhere, leaving the girl in only her white panties. I followed suit until I was only in my boxers, I looked back to Weiss only to see that she had went over to the wall and propped her forearms against it, leaving her rear poking out to me "Take me" she muttered out which was all I needed because I quickly walked over to her and pulled down her last piece of clothing to her knees.

I angled myself over her entrance and decided to tease her slightly by sliding the member against her core, making her erupt in moans. I smiled a little until finally I slammed the member into her, causing a small cry of pain to stir from her I started to pump in and out of her, slowly at first but then faster and faster, eventually she started to match my flow and rock her hips into me. Weiss soon started to pant and moan as we continued to go, I started to feel myself getting close "W-Weiss…" started to say but she didn't respond due to her being out of breath. I slammed into her one last time before I climaxed, Weiss following afterwards.

Once we were finished and cleaned up, we made our way towards the dining hall and were seated by the awaiting staff. Before I could ask a question as to where the other guests were, the doors were thrown open and in stepped Siegfried, Winter, and a woman who looked to be an older Weiss except with bigger…assets. The trio soon made their way over to the table and were seated, Siegfried and the woman were at either end of the table while Winter sat across from Weiss and me. "Hello mother, father…Winter" Weiss said simply, squeezing my hand "Hello Weiss, it's nice to see you and you brought a friend" the woman, Weiss' mom, had said "Who might you be?" she asks me "I'm James Rose, Weiss' boyfriend, Mrs. Schnee" I said, sending her a bright smile.

"James, it's _pleasant_ to see you as always" Siegfried announced, looking over at me "Siegfried" I stated simply but before anything else could be said, the food was served and we all started to eat in silence. "How long have you two been dating?" Winter suddenly asked, the question coming as not that big of a surprise to either of us "A few months or so" Weiss stated matter-of-factly "Oh my! How cute" Mrs. Schnee said "Have you two spent any…_private_…time together?" she asked us, causing Weiss to start choking and my face to heat up. I smacked Weiss on the back until the food was dislodged "Mom!" Weiss yelled, shooting up from her seat and looking at her mother in shock.

Mrs. Schnee laughed at our reactions and waved us off "Oh calm down, my engelchen (1)" she said, causing Weiss' face to darken into a deeper red and she plopped down into her seat, putting her head in her hands "Ugh, mom…" Weiss mumbled out. Siegfried suddenly cleared his throat "Weiss, I wish to speak to speak to you…alone" he said as he got from the table, Weiss following after him. I was soon met with silence until Winter got up "May I be excused?" she asked, Mrs. Schnee nodded her head and with that Winter left, leaving only me and Mrs. Schnee at the table.

There was yelling heard from a distance and before I could get up, Mrs. Schnee spoke up "Don't worry…they always yell" she said and I sat back down "So tell me something James…do you love my daughter?" she asked "Of course I do!" I exclaimed as I stared at her in shock making her smile "Good...would you lay your life down to protect her?" she asks me, starting to look at me with her piercing green eyes "Yes I would" I say as I match her look "Great…" she started to say without smiling "Because if you hurt her in anyway, I'll make sure to castrate you before killing you and trust me…they won't find your body. Am. I. Clear?" she asked me. I gulped in slight fear and nodded my head "Good!" she exclaimed, returning to her carefree demeanor.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Weiss came through "James, we're leaving. Now!" she exclaimed, prompting me to jump up from the table and nod before turning back to Mrs. Schnee "It was a pleasure talking to you, Mrs. Schnee" I said "Please…call me Engel" she stated as I left the room.

After getting our things, we were soon on our way back to the Dustship "Where are we going Weiss?" I asked "Patch" she stated simply before we boarded and took off.

_**Uh-oh, what seems to have Weiss this angry? No matter, you guys will find out soon enough. 1) Engelchen is little angel in German, I wanted to have Weiss' mom give her a little pet name. But anyways I hope you guys like the chapter see you next chapter guys and as always…stay tuned readers!**_


	16. Chapter 15

Experiment V

_**Hey guys…here's the last of the 4 chapter bundle…hope you guys like it now then, on to the chapter…Enjoy!**_

Chapter 15

The entire flight was quiet between me and Weiss, she seemed to be in deep thought and despite my best attempts, Weiss seemed to not notice. Once we had landed, it was well into the night so after Weiss hailed a cab and told the driver an address, she slowly nodded off until she was fully asleep against my shoulder. Once we had made it to our final destination, a simple two story house, and after some help and moving around, I knocked on the door of the house and after a couple of minutes of waiting the door was opened by my mom wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"James?!" she screamed, "Hey mom" I responded as I smiled at her and she stepped to the side, allowing me into the house. I stepped into the living room seeing that everyone except Tai Yang was in the living room looking towards the entrance. "James!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran up to me but I softly shook my head and gestured to Weiss who was on my back and everyone seemed to instantly get what I was emphasizing to them and Yang soon came up and grabbed Weiss from me "I'll go change her clothes and put her in the guest room" Yang stated as she picked up Weiss' luggage and left.

I soon sat down on the couch and relaxed into it "What's up guys?" I asked as I looked between Blake, Ruby, and Mom but before they answered, a scream was heard from upstairs and without a second thought, I jumped over the couch and ran to the source only to come to a halt as Yang was leaving the room with a red hand mark on her cheek "Yang, what happened? Is Weiss alright?" I asked urgently as she looked over to me. "She's fine…just surprised to wake up to being in her panties with me staring at her" she stated with a chuckle and I sighed "Really Yang?" I ask just as the door opened to reveal Weiss wearing a pair of Yang's tight black shorts and a large tank top with her hair down "Hey Weiss" I said as she scratched her head and yawned.

I smirked at how cute she was "Hey Jay…I take it that we're at Ruby's house?" Weiss asked as I nodded my head and grabbed her hand "Come on" I said as the three of us went downstairs to enjoy spending time together as a team and family including talking about personal matters which I promptly declined along with Blake while Yang seemed to be getting a kick out of embarrassing both Ruby and Mom. It continued like this until suddenly a question was thrown into the group by Yang "So guys how far have you gone with someone before?" was the question which was proudly asked just as Ruby decided to head off to bed.

I felt my face heat up instantly at the question "I've never been with someone before" Blake answered nonchalantly "Same here, Blakey" Yang said causing all of us to look at her in bewilderment "Wait, you're a virgin?!" Weiss asked in a hushed tone causing Yang to blush as she showed a very nervous grin "Yup" she answered with a light chuckle. I stayed silent while Mom tackled Yang in joy "Both of my little girls are still innocent, I'm so happy" she said as she laughed with Yang. I tried to back away from the conversation but in a quick move, Mom was behind me "Where are you going James? You have to answer the question" she said.

I took a deep breath and said "All the way" I said quietly but they seemed to have heard me because Weiss' face turned a deeper red than Pyrrha's hair while Yang and Blake seemed to have a mischievous gleam in their eyes "Oh really now?" I heard Mom ask behind me before she dashed over to Weiss and held her in a motherly hug but sent me an evil glare. "How was it Weiss?" Yang asked "Yang!" I yelled to her while my face burned up but she shrugged it off and went back to Weiss "Well?" she asked to which Weiss' face turned a light pink and her body shuttered at the memory and mumbled something out "…it was…amazing" she muttered out before covering her face with her hands. I quickly went to me and Weiss' room and changed into my pj's before climbing into bed and soon going to sleep.

**Remember that day…Remember all of those bodies…Remember you're godly power**

I hear a voice saying to me as images start to float through my mind. I look down at my hands only to see that they were black claws and covered in blood, dismembered and disemboweled bodies lay around as well as desecrated buildings. **"Remember who you are…what you are" **the voice returned but this time it was in front of me, first as a formless blob then it eventually formed into a Beowolf of some kind except it had no bones or spikes on it and it seemed more humanoid in size and shape (1).

"**You need to do this soon because an enemy is coming and without your full power, you won't be able to stop them" **It said to me before lunging towards me, slashing me across my chest before I could even get my guard up but just before I could land on my feet, I was thrown into the ground. It put its foot into my back and soon grabbed my arm, pulling it into an impossible angle before: _Crack! _The sound of my arm breaking resonated off of the remaining windows and walls. It soon let go and got off of me, sitting up, I could see Team's RWBY and JNPR running towards me and it suddenly appeared behind them all and one by one, they all fell each more brutal than the last until only Weiss was left.

She quickly made her way over to me "James, are you alright? Where are you injured?" she asked but before she could help me however, the thing returned and it was right behind Weiss, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Weiss turned around quickly only for its arm plunged through her stomach causing me to let out a piercing scream.

"WEISS!" I screamed as I shot up in bed breathing unsteadily and shallow, my eyes staring widely at my hands '_W-what was t-t-that?_' I thought just as everyone came barging into the room, Weiss being in front of them all "James?! Are you alright?" Weiss asked as she went over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder "W-Weiss…?" I asked, slowly looking over at her before suddenly wrapping my arms around her waist and I started to shake until finally the dam broke and I started to cry while she patted my head and whispered sweet nothings into my ears.

Once I had calmed down and wiped my eyes, I got out of bed and followed everyone downstairs for breakfast. After having a small plate, I went into the living room where Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were playing without a small bundle of fur with Weiss making coo sounds like a mother to her new born. I walked up to the trio "What are you girls doing?" I asked, making the three girls look at me with huge grins before a small bark was heard.

I looked past them and saw a black and white corgi looking at me with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. "Who's this little bundle?" I ask them, making the dog bark at me "_It's Zwei, friend_" the dog, Zwei, barked to me playfully as it dashed around my legs "Zwei's a cool name" I said to him as I looked down at him with a smile before I noticed the weird looks that everyone was giving me "What?" I asked before Ruby asked the question on everyone's mind "You…can understand Zwei?" she asks just as I sat down on the floor "Yea…?" I said, confusion evident in my tone causing Ruby's face to break into a huge smile "That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

I looked over at Zwei who seemed to be content on staring at me "_Who are you? And how do you know my person?_" he asked me, turning his head to the side "I'm James…Ruby and Yang's brother" I told him, making him bark out "_Neat!_" I scratched behind his ears before getting up and going to everyone "So what's on the schedule for today?" I ask everyone. "Well we were gonna do some shopping in town but if you don't feel the need to then you can stay here and…watch tv or something" Ruby said, her excitement finally subsiding as she remembered what she had been talking about with the others.

After a few minutes of searching through my luggage, I was dressed and ready to go. The walk into town wasn't too uneventful but once we had made it there, I was amazed at the beauty of it all. The many colors and lively movement of the people but I had no time to marvel because immediately I dashed away into a nearby store before anyone could notice and it was like this throughout the whole day until I had everything I needed and I sent a text to everyone, telling them that I was heading back to the house before setting on my way.

The walk back seemed to be longer, making me feel more cautious about it but inevitably I made it back to the house, letting myself in with the spare key that Ruby had told me about. After shutting the door and hiding my purchases somewhere, I got a text from Ruby: '_Cool, gonna be a little later than expected so have fun having the house to yourself! :D –Ruby' _It had read, glancing at the clock on my scroll, I saw that it was well into the evening and I had nothing to do so I decided on something I haven't done in a while, watch the sun set.

I successfully got on top of the roof and was now sitting on the ledge of the roof, looking out at the setting sun and letting a relaxed sigh escape my lips. I took in the sight before me, drinking in every last moment of it but the moment was cut short when the sun finally dipped down and the moon soon revealed itself. I had gotten down from the roof and made my way back inside, sitting on the couch to relax and just as I had shut my eyes there was a sound from somewhere unknown…almost unnoticeable.

The soft crunch of snow under a boot, but judging by the sound of it I could tell that it wasn't anyone of the family. I raised my guard and sprung up from my seat but before I could make a move, the door was suddenly thrown from the hinges and an army of White Fang members came rushing in with what looked to be AGR's (2). "Don't move, asshole!" one of them shouted at me, the sound of their weapons cocking "Get on your knees, now!" a second one shouted, I obliged due to my lack of being able to defend myself.

I was grabbed by my biceps and thrown outside, into the snow while the lights from an overhead ship had shined down on me. I slowly drug myself to me knees, looking around at the many soldiers who all had their sights trained on my very being. "Hold your fire" a voice exclaimed commandingly just as a man wearing what a white coat and bowler hat with a cane, coming from nowhere "Hello there, V" he said to me, leaning on his cane slightly "In case you don't know who I am, the name is Roman Torchwick…I believe that you've already met my associate Neo" he stated as the girl in question appeared from behind him "And I believe that you personally know this man" he stated as a man wearing black combat boots, pants, and white button down shirt with a black vest and gloves with a monocle on his left eye and black hair tied into a pin up style.

"Number Three…" I stated softly as the man put a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it "Please V, call me Walter (3)" he said as he looked at me with a passive look but I glared at him. "What the hell do you want? And why are you working with the White Fang?" I asked angrily but he smirked at me, fueling my anger with his smug demeanor. "Simple really…I have to kill you, letting you live after leaving Black Snow is punishable by death as you know and since you are gonna die, I'll let you in on a small secret…" he said before getting close to me and leaning down to my ear "The White Fang and Black Snow are now working together…as the Silver Claw"

_**Well then guys that wraps up the 15**__**th**__** chapter…sorry to leave a cliffhanger on you guys but I had to. Now the numbers in this chapter meant: 1) The form is similar to a Beowolf from the Red Trailer, 2) AGR is an acronym for Anti-Grimm Rifles; weapons capable of taking out hordes of Grimm and leaves fatal shots in humans and faunas, 3) Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate. Now then guys, sorry to leave you on such a teasing note but I have to so until next time…stay tuned readers!**_


	17. Chapter 16

Experiment V

Hello everyone, it's been a while and truly I am sorry for you all having to wait but many things have happened but I'll spare you the drama but anyway in lighter news, I have created a Twitter account ( HollowfiedO) for you guys to follow so that you can keep tabs on a chapters progress. Now that that's all well and done, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16

"What?! No...no that's impossible! You're lying!" I exclaim at Walter as he walked away from me. "Believe it or not, it's still happening but I see no reason as to why you care, you're dead anyway" my former comrade stated to me but before I could react, he snapped his fingers and the trigger happy goons let loose a barrage of bullets, each one piercing and tearing through every fiber of my being.

I collapsed into a bloody heap on the ground, my blood seeping into the snow. The footfall of the soldiers grew fainter as they walked away leaving me to die. A grave mistake on their part.

I started to soon feel my body start to dissipate, an odd feeling yet seemed faintly familiar to me. The world started to grow dark as the feeling traveled higher and higher up my body until it completely consumed into a pit of emptiness.

Nothing but a feeling of anger, pain, and determination was all I felt but light soon started to flood my vision until I could see that I was standing where I was bleeding out just moments prior. Hesitantly I looked at myself and noticed that my body seemed to have changed entirely. Before I could even begin to process what just happened to me, I was tackled from behind by a sudden weight.

"What the-?!" I cry out as I move around to see Ruby hugging me tightly and was slightly shaking. I wrapped my arms around her just as everyone made their way to us. "James, what was that just then?!" Yang asked in shock to which I looked at everyone and said "Lets head inside and I'll explain everything to you guys."

Everyone hurridely made their way to the living room, I was the last one to enter. I sat in a chair that looked to have been moved so that I was facing everyone.

Taking a deep breath, I calmly looked at everyone and began my story from the beginning and not sparring any details out through the whole ordeal until finally I reached the moment where I boarded for my mission at Beacon.

Once the story had finished, I looked at everyone with a genuine expression on my face: disgust. Not toward anyone but myself. "W-wow...uh...I didn't expect that..." Tai muttered out as everyone of team RWBY had expressions that ranged from disbelief to utter horror "I...need to use the bathroom..." Weiss stated as she practically sprinted away.

"Now you know what I am" I stated softly as I looked between everyone and sighed deeply "And this is where I take my leave...my sincerest apologies for all the trouble I have caused you guys" I stated as I got up and turned to leave.

I took at most five steps before something grabbed my wrist and I was met with soft lilac staring calmly at me. "I should punch your lights out for lying to us but I really can't bring myself to do it because you did one thing after another to show us that you've changed" Yang said to me as she brought me in to a hug with everyone else soon falling behind.

This continued for a few more moments before there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it" Ruby said as we all broke from the large hug. I heard the door open and what I heard next gave me a small twinge of fear from hearing the voice "Hello, my name is Farron and I came to see if everything was alright here. I heard gunshots" the voice said, instantly pinning a face to the voice...pink hair and blue eyes...on a small hunch, I went over to Ruby.

"Farron...?" I asked hesitantly as I locked eyes with a familiar face...the one of few people that I helped to rescue. Her face slowly contorted into one from confusion to slight shock then not "Nice to know you're doing well...V" she said with a small smile.

Sorry for the short chapter guys but I'm still trying to get use to my new method of hammering out these chapters and also remember to follow me on Twitter ( HollowfiedO) for the chapter updates and polls but until then...stay tuned readers!


	18. Chapter 17

Experiment V

_**I do not own RWBY but I hope you enjoy this story.**_

Chapter 17

After Ferron had given her goodbyes and left, everything seemed to have become peaceful. Or at least as peaceful as it could be. I then noticed that Weiss had yet to return from the 'restroom', I soon received a message on my Scroll that read: _Could you come to our room...alone?_

I made my way to the room and slipped inside, almost immediately I noticed Weiss. Her back was facing me and she was curled up into a ball. "You wanted to-" I started to say but was cut off by a sudden jolt from underneath me, causing me to crash into a wall but before I could register what had caused my crash I noticed that Weiss had sat up on the bed. Her hair was down, cheeks slightly puffy, and eyes red but she held a cold stare in her icy stare.

"Why?" She asked me "Weiss, what are you-" I started to say but, once again, was cut off. "Why did you keep that information from me? Me! Your girlfriend!" She shouted at me, fresh tears threatening to spill out. "Weiss, I...I couldn't tell you because, I didn't want you to get hurt" I said as I looked away from her in shame. She let out grunt, "You're no different then" she muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at her and saw a brief flash of pain and despair in her eyes before it was gone "It doesn't matter, forget I said anything...just please don't keep any secrets from us, from me, anymore." She finished as she lowered her head, her bangs blocking her eyes. I stood up, walked over to her and cupped her cheek.

"I promise, I won't keep anything from you anymore" I started to say, raising her head "And you're not weak, Weiss, you're much stronger than you know and don't let anyone tell you any different" I finished, looking into her eyes. She meekly nodded and I brought her in for a kiss. A loving one.

We soon changed and went to bed. Sleep came swiftly to us that night.

"Ruby! Weiss!" Yang called out, awakening me with a start. Quickly looking around, I noticed the room was vacant of its other occupant. Immediately I leapt from the bed and ran to where I heard Yang's voice come from.

I found everyone in the living room, throwing winter clothes and their weapons on. "What the hell is going on?!" I exclaim but instead of any form of response, a letter was shoved into my face.

_Yang, _

_ I've taken The Heiress and Little Rose, my reasons will be revealed if and only if you come to the place where your flames almost died before they could even begin to burn. Bring only Summer, TaiYang, The False One, and yourself._

_ Your mother,_

_ Raven Branwen_

"The False One?" I asked, hanging the letter back to Yang as I started to make my way back to my room. "Hurry, we can't waste time!" Summer exclaimed, causing me to quickly dash to my room for my gear. Just as I came back, everyone had began to leave.

We ran through the dark and cold woods, until we came across an old barn. Stopping to catch our breaths, we saw a lone figure and from what I could tell, it was a woman. The more frightening thing being that she was a carbon copy of Yang, save for the black hair, sword, and red eyes.

"Glad to see you could make it, little one." The woman said in a slightly bored tone which seemed to slightly anger Yang but a voice cut in before she could retort or lunge "Where is Ruby?" Blake asked in a threatening tone, venom dripping from her tone. The woman stepped to the side and revealed a bound and unconscious Ruby and Weiss.

I started to make my way towards them but just as I extended a hand, I quickly retracted it to avoid the sword slash from the woman. I jumped back from her "Not quite yet, you can retrieve them momentarily" she said matter of factly. "Enough games, Raven! Why'd you take them? And Who is The False One?" Tai shouted, anger rising with every passing moment.

The woman, Raven, gave him what could easily be described as a death glare. She took a step towards him, her grip on the sword tightening "You will hold your tongue, lest I have to cut it and something else off" she stated in a venomous tone. Tai held in his retort but still held his glare.

"Just answer our questions already" I state, causing Raven to switch her gaze to me. "My reasons for taking them and the person you seek are all in the same answer." She said "And the answer would be?" I asked.

"You, False One." she stated to me.

"What?" I asked her, in shock. "You're The False One, or to put it more simply, you're a being of unstable power." She said, only raising everyone's curiosity except mom's who seemed to be showing signs of panic.

Raven noticed this and called her out on it "Summer, tell me you haven't lied to this boy about what he is." She said as mom began to look around frantically, a trait Ruby has when she's backed into a corner. "I have not, he knows everything" she said, an obvious lie. Raven looked at her with clear disappointment on her face before turning to me once again "Tell me, in the Black Snow, what was the number they referred to you as?" She asked.

I felt my blood run cold at the question "Uh...it was...5-326" I answered, feeling my heart start to race in fear. "Hmm...The Hybrid experiment, thought so" she said as she produced a file from within the top part of her dress and made her way towards me but a gunshot rang out, causing her to drop the file just in time to deflect a bullet.

"This doesn't concern you Qrow, I suggest you leave" Raven stated just as said person came sauntering out of the woods. "When it comes to my family, I'm sure it does" he said as he pulled a flask from a back pouch and took a swig from it.

I quickly dipped down and grabbed the file before the snow soaked completely through. "James, don't look at that!" I heard mom call out but I ignored her and started to flip through.

At first, the pages seemed to be crudely written algorithms and theories, most of which I couldn't make out but one stuck out amongst it all: Human-Grimm Super Soldiers. The theory states the possibility to manufacture beings of unscalable power, something with the aggressiveness and durability of an Alpha Grimm and yet the intellect of man. At first it speaks of taking a fully trained Huntsman and infusing him with 'Grimm Blood' but those were deemed failures. The pages went on and on like that, listing off Huntsman and Huntress alike but soon I got to a flashdrive, taped to the file.

"Now do you understand?" I hear Raven ask, finally realizing that I had been standing there for a while. I nodded slowly, letting the information sink in "Release Ruby and Weiss please...I believe we're done here" I say, keeping my head down.

The trek back to the house was a long and quiet one, especially considering the fact that now Raven and Qrow had joined us.

Once we had made it back and the two unconscious girls had been settled in, the rest of us sat in the living room. Mom keeping her distance from me. I plugged the flash drive into the back of the tv, causing a file to show up on the screen as well as my Scroll which had been connected to said tv.

The screen went black for a moment before it lit up and showed a blonde haired scientist with stubble and black rimmed glasses. A familiar figure. He then began to speak, "Video Log #1, I believe I've finally cracked the code...we were looking in the wrong direction the whole time...but this time, I know i have it!" He said with a tired chuckle.

"D-Dad?" I asked aloud as my eyes began to widen in shock.

_**And that, readers, is the end of the chapter but don't worry I shall return so don't give up hope just yet, we're nearing the end so stick around and as always...stay tuned readers.**_


	19. Chapter 18

Experiment V

_**I don't own RWBY, please enjoy the story though**_

Chapter 18

As I watched Video Log after Video Log of my father's progress on his experiment...me. There had been many close calls of me going into a panic attack as I watched Dad take a Grimm, a Jackal to be exact, and use it to create the basis of my genetic makeup. All the while explaining the science behind it.

One Log in particular shocked me the most.

"Video Log # 48; I have managed to prep the Grimm basis for the beginning of its new life...May Monty be upon my side." Dad said as I saw him lower the Jackal into a large glass tube filled with what looked to be water, though I knew it wasn't, and add a pulsating Dust crystal, that glowed with a white and crimson red light, to a separate piece of the machine.

He flipped a few switches and dialed a few knobs.

"Genetic alteration of Experiment 5-326 commencing. Aura implanting synchronizing." A female computer voice said from off camera as the image on screen showed the Jackal begin to twitch and spasm uncontrollably in the tube, a white and crimson light starting to silhouette against the creature of darkness until it stopped and started to disintegrate but with nowhere to go, swirled around in the tube until it slowly started to compress itself into a black orb.

It pulsated once. Twice. Trice. Then it stopped "Commencing complete. Aura implantation synchronizing." The computer said.

Dad reappeared in front of the camera with the beginnings of a smile starting to form on his face. "I've done it...after so many years! Its finally beginning!" He said, joy seeping into his voice.

The Video Log ended and another one started "Video Log # 49; Everything is going as planned, it's been a year since my last video log but with 5-326 developing, I couldn't risk losing focus but that all turned out well..." He paused just as baby garble and babbling was heard and he disappeared off screen for a second before reappearing with a small bundle.

I shut the video off immediately. "I'm done,,,I've gotten my answers" I said, my mouth and body moving on their own which caused Raven to raise an eyebrow while Mom continued to look away from me in shame. "James, you need to watch these so that you know what-" Raven began.

"I don't want to know!" I cut her off "It...it's not something that I want to know about..." I mutter out.

"You need to know...there's something that you don't know about with your past" I heard Mom say softly from her seat. I raised an eyebrow at her but she said nothing else, instead opting to get up, walk over to me and wrap her arms around me hesitantly.

"What you're about to be shown...I don't want you to hate me for allowing it to happen...I-" she let out a sob and I felt my shirt start to dampen rapidly "I'm so sorry for what they did to you, I had no say in stopping it." She finished before releasing me and taking my scroll.

She flipped through the many files of videos until she found the one she was looking for and tapped it. Allowing it to play.

"Video Log # Unknown" I heard Dr. F. Stein say as the video opened, showing what looked to be a 13 to 14 year old me, restrained on an operating table. From the looks of it, I was trying to free myself but failing.

"At 16:45**(1)**, Experiment 5-326-" Dr. Stein began "That's not my name asshole!" My younger self shouted, venom spewing from my voice but promptly silenced by a quick,yet forceful, slap across the face. "As I was saying; At 16:45,Experiment 5-326 attempted to disobey orders and join a ban of hunters. The hunters were dealt with swiftly but 5-326 was restrained and brought back to base. Not an easy task, he killed quite a few of our soldiers and showed many abilities we had yet to know about but that is why we brought him here under direct orders from Commander Crane...we're to conduct a few...operations to try and understand how he was able to do such feats."

He put on a couple sets of operating gloves and started to collect his tools "You're a fucking psycho, you bastard!" Younger me shouted, prompting another slap from the Doctors assistants. "Thank you, Igor" Dr. Stein said as he finished getting his tools together. He turned towards me and said "Let's begin shall we" which prompted my younger self to spit in his face.

"Igor!" Dr. Stein shouted as his assistant from before appeared and moved his arm back to slap me again but I noticed something on my younger self's face, a smug yet psychotic grin appeared, and just as Igor's hand came within striking range, my younger self lunged out and bit his hand the swiftly snapped his head the other direction, tearing the man's hand off from his wrist.

He started to scream in pain and clutched the stump, blood spilling out and soaking the operating room. His cries of agony soon died in his throat as he finally succumb to blood loss. Younger me however; used the pools of blood that had poured onto me to get out of the restraints. The video cut out.

The video cut back on and it showed a distraught and disheveled Dr. Stein "He escaped, but we recovered him, although not in the condition I wanted him to be in" he said as he moved to the side to show a younger me but this time was differently.

My stomach churned as I saw my younger body; torn horizontally in half, my organs lying on the operating table between my two halves, my right arm having a compound fracture, the bone sticking jaggedly out of the skin while my left arm had been cut off, a clean line separating it at the elbow, but the most horrifying injury having to be that the right half of my head had been almost entirely blown off.

I struggled to keep my food down then I heard the Doctor speak again "As horrifying of a condition his body is in, if you look closely then you'll notice his heart's still beating in its steady rhythm as if the body is still perfectly intact" he said before I heard gagging and looked over to see that Yang had her hand over her mouth before swiftly getting up and running out of the room.

The sound of vomiting soon followed as Tai then snapped out of his sickened gaze and left to go tend to her while Blake went outside, claiming that she needed fresh air. I looked back at the screen and saw that the doctor had began his poking and prodding.

This continued for awhile before I saw the Doctor walk away for a moment before returning with a syringe in hand, he stabbed my younger body in the heart and injected the drug into it.

My torso started to convulse before it began to restore itself, the ripped flesh starting to mend itself, bones setting and healing themselves, and my organs shifting and restoring themselves.

I inhaled deeply and began coughing. "W-where am I? Who...am I?" I heard my voice ask, confusion evident in it.

_**Hate to leave it off here but it seemed like a good stopping point. 1: 16:45 = 4:45 PM. I'll take my leave for now but until next time...stay tuned readers**_


	20. Chapter 19

Experiment V

_**RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and created by the late Monty Oum.**_

Chapter 19

"C'mon! We all looked at your fighting videos, you're stronger than this!" Qrow yelled at me as he stood over me after having knocked me down for the thousandth time that day.

"I've told you, I don't remember how I used to fight like that!" I retort as I slowly stand back up on my feet.

Due to the fact that none of us could sleep for more than a good couple of hours after watching the Video Logs, Raven and Qrow decided to try and get me to remember my original fighting style. Only problem about that is that it wasn't making any progress and instead I was just getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter by the Bird Twins who were taking turns 'training' me.

"My turn" Raven stated as she began to walk over, making Qrow take her spot over to the side of the clearing. "Oh great...back again so soon? I would've thought you were enjoying the show" I say to the sword wielder, only to receive a rush attack from her.

I was sent flying before I could even try to think of reaching for my guns. I collided with a thick tree trunk and slid slowly down. This being a repeated process for I don't even know how long; I get hit for a short bit before they switch off and repeat

"**How the mighty have fallen...**" I hear a voice say, looking around quickly I see that the world has turned into what could best be described as an old timey, black and white picture show. "**Look ahead you idiot...**" The voice said again to which, because I had no other options at the moment, complied and that's when I saw it again. The Beowolf from my nightmare a few nights back.

"**Don't look so surprised, I wasn't just some premonition that some weirdo wrote up to confuse an audience...**" It said to me, prompting me to look at it with a confused expression before shaking my head and replying "What are you? Who are you?" I asked it.

"**Well to put it simply...**" It began before it started to transform and shift until it looked eerily familiar "**I'm you or...what you used to be before you got your ass handed to you four years ago.**" It finished as a smug grin started to spread across its features but soon a flash of memories started to invade my mind, causing me to clutch at my head in agony and let out groans and screams of pain "**How's that feel? That's about a decade's worth of memories that those bastards tried to make you forget!**" It said as its smug grin turned into a psychotic smile.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" I ask as another shot of pain shoots through me "**Making you remember! I didn't want to have to do this but you're forcing my hand kid!**" It replied as it threw its head back in maniacal laughter.

"Go Away!" I scream at it, slamming my head onto the ground "**I will only go away on one condition...**" It says, its maniacal laughing dying down as it took on a serious expression. "What? Whatever it is I'll do it!" I say as more memories shoot through me but immediately they stopped as did the pain.

"**I want us to become one again...no more of this suppressing me because you're scared bullshit, got it?**" It asks me "No...I'm never going back to...you" I replied. "**You really don't remember her do you?**" It asked me suddenly as its face took on a somber expression.

I began to reply but It cut me off "**The faunas girl that sacrificed herself...you don't remember her? Isabella?**" It asked. A memory immediately was triggered upon hearing that.

_I'm in the ruins of a forgotten city, Mountain Glen was the name of it I believe, taking cover behind a destroyed building. I hear the Military-Grade Airships flying overhead searching for me and my temporary partner, a squirrel faunas I remembered back in Mistral, we had long since caught up and talked but now, we were waiting for some other Hunters to show up and help us get out this mess. I see a crow fly over us before turning my glance back to Isabella. "How long have we been waiting?" I ask her "Approximately two hours" A new voice said to us. We both practically jumped out of our skins at that, turning around sharply with our weapons at the ready, we see a lanky man who reeked of liquor sitting behind us. "Yo, name's Qrow, the hunter who's gonna get you out of here." He said calmly as he took out a flask and drank from it._

"_How do you plan to do that?" I ask but he simply looks at me and gestures for us to follow before making his way stealthily over to a sewer grate and pulled it off. Getting the idea, we walked over and jumped inside, he followed immediately after before closing it. We walked, for what felt like an eternity, through the sewers but just as I felt we were safe, I instantly felt a wave of fear wash over me as I heard "They took the sewers, after them!" Without thinking any further, we all ran as fast as we could. Making twists and turns before coming to a split in the tunnels "Qrow, take James and go to the left tunnel, I'll keep them distracted" Isabella says. I open my mouth to argue but she places a finger on my lips, "I know you don't want to leave me behind but it's the only way...as cliche as that sounds." She says with a smirk before pushing me towards Qrow, who grabs me and begins to pull but I resist. Isabella quickly walked over to me a kissed the top of my head "James, promise you won't forget about me okay?" She asks "Why are you talking like you're gonna...now...Bells, no!" I say but before I can say anymore, I'm grabbed by Qrow and pulled to the tunnel._

_After some more twists and turns, I hear gunshots ringing out along with shrieks and yells. "Isabella! No!" I scream._

"**Remember now?**" It asks me, the memory going just as fast as it came. I nodded my head slowly, It smirked before saying "**Now you understand why I want us to become one? So that we can remember her and others who gave their lives to protect us...so what do you say?**" It asks as it reaches a hand out to me. "I say..." I begin before quickly grabbing It's hand "Let's kick ass together again!" I finished just as It got a huge grin on its face as it started to dissipate into me.

The world's color soon returned and I saw Raven begin to advance on me again but I stood up, cracked my knuckles and smiled at her.

I began to advance on her before we stopped near the center of the clearing "Still standing I see" she said to which I chuckle and look at her "Yea...but you won't be for long." I said as I rushed her, appearing before her almost instantly.

I delivered a powerful right hook to her jaw, careening off into a tree "Hmm, seems you have power after all" she said as she unsheathed her sword, rushing me. She slashed diagonally but the move seemed to be moving slower than it was before, giving me more than enough time to dodge the strike. She seemed surprised by that but shook it off quickly and began to attack me again but I flipped completely over her and made a mad dash for my guns.

Quickly collecting the discarded weapons, I took aim and pulled the trigger. Raven nearly was hit by the bullet but moved out of the way of it just in time.

I started to chuckle before exclaiming "Hope you had no plans to fly, Little Birdy, 'cause I'm about to clip those wings of yours!" I finished before rushing her again.

_**And that wraps up chapter 19...I wanna give thanks to all of you because I hit over 4k with this story! Woohoo! I'm gonna keep you guys entertained with these chapters but until then...stay tuned readers!**_


	21. Chapter 20

Experiment V

_**RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and was created by the late Monty Oum. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 20

The rest of the holiday break went by in a blur but soon it was time for me and Team RWBY to return to Beacon. Back to boring classes and sleep-inducing lectures.

Yippie.

As we exit the airship with our luggage in tow, we see a familiar duo conversing up ahead of us. The duo being the clumsy, blonde knight and red-headed Amazonian warrior, both of whom seem to be in deep conversation about something that seemed to have a look of dread on the knights face.

"Magnet girl!" I exclaim loudly before quickly clamping my hand over my mouth, but it was too late because that comment seemed to have gotten the always terrifying look that I remember from childhood. The sheer look of pure, unyielding anger on Pyrrha's face as she quickly snapped her head my direction. I, in kind, did the manly thing...by cowering behind Weiss and Ruby in fear.

When death didn't come for me, I looked over to see that Pyrrha and Jaune were making their way over to us, the anger no longer evident on Pyrrha's face. "Hello everyone!" Pyrrha said with a quick wave to which we all returned, albeit mine being very hesitant, as everyone began to catch up on everything that happened on break, bar the whole 'finding out I'm an experiment' thing, and we were soon joined by Ren and Nora.

We all began to walk towards our dorms in companionable silence until Jaune asked a question I was hoping no one asked "Uh...James, why'd you call Pyrrha 'magnet girl'?" he asked. I paled quickly as I felt a pair of emerald orbs glaring at the side of my head "W-well...uh..." I stammered until Pyrrha finally spoke "Childhood nickname, let's just leave it at that...more importantly, James, how do you remember that? You barely remembered anything from our childhood." She said.

"Well, I recently got my memories back over break so I remember everything..._Everything_." I replied, putting emphasis on everything, causing Pyrrha's face to tint light pink for a second before looking away from me, mumbling something incoherent to herself.

We finished the trek in silence again and, after parting ways, I was immediately grabbed and ungracefully thrown into Team RWBY's room. I was forcibly sat in a desk chair while Yang loomed over me with her usual toothy grin but I could tell it wasn't innocent, but then again neither is Yang, as she asked "So, James, care to share the story as to how P-Money got her nickname?"

I knew instantly that I had to either face the end of Pyrrha's javelin or held hostage by four insanely powerful girls...this must be what it feels like to be Jaune...maybe. Thinking quickly, I decided to feed their hunger for knowledge and hopefully make it to Ozpin before Pyrrha finds me.

"W-well...it all started with Pyrrha and me playing tag one day..." I began as all of the team zoned into my tale, or at least Ruby and Yang did.

"...and that's how Pyrrha got the nickname." I finished, having spun my tale as the sisters looked at me, both having opposite expressions on their face. Ruby with an amazed look in her eyes and questions on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be asked. Yang however, was trying to hold in her laughter, tears welling up in her eyes in pure joy.

"Do me a favor and don't speak about this to anyone, especially Pyrrha, that'd be great." I said as I got up from the chair and stretched, pops resonating in the room, turning to the door, I opened it only to be met with the biggest cliche in any kind of story or movie, Pyrrha herself standing there with her hand positioned as if to knock but she brought it back down and smiled "I was just about to knock..." she started before clearing her throat and continuing "My team and I wanted to know if you all would care to join us for dinner in Vale tonight? As a way to celebrate the beginning of a new semester."

"We'd love to" Ruby replied before the room fell into silence until Yang finally broke and let out a loud round of laughter and asking "S-so...P-Money...y-you still wear Teddy Ursa panties?" she asked as I saw Pyrrha's face go from confusion to realization then to sheer anger, which she directed towards me. She leaned forward so that she was next to my ear as she whispered out something that could chill the blood of a Grimm with ease.

"Run."

To say that I ran like a bat outta hell wouldn't describe what happened next well enough. I ran like a bat outta hell while flailing my arms wildly and screaming like a little girl.

"Ahhh! Pyrrha, I said I was sorry!" I shriek as I narrowly miss another bullet that was aimed at my head. I dared not even to look back but I could swear that I felt something demonic chasing me at this point "C'mere and take ya beatin' like a man!" I heard Pyrrha say, her real accent coming forth with a vengeance.

After many twists, turns, and girlish screams, I found myself cornered in an abandoned building "Maybe I lost her" I said hopefully before a very familiar javelin imbedded itself in the wall a mere two inches to the left of my head. "Hey there, J-bird ~" I heard a sickeningly sweet voice greet me as I turned to see Pyrrha standing there, her hand twitching as if wanting to ball up into a fist.

She began to walk towards me slowly, like a predator advancing on its prey, and seeing no way out, I accepted my fate. Finally, Pyrrha wade her way to me and looked my in the eye "It seems ya forgot tha' last time, so lemme give ya' a fresh reminda..." she said before I felt a crushing force clamping down on my sword, I let out a squeal of pain from it. "If ya' eva' call me that again or tell people tha' story again, let's jus' say you and Weiss don't havta worry 'bout any kids..." she said as she squeezed tighter "..._Eva'_, ya undastand?" she finished and I gave an immediate nod and she released me.

I collapsed immediately on the floor, clutching my family jews. "Now then..." Pyrrha began before clearing her throat "...shall we make our way back to the teams?" she asked, her normal voice returning as I climb back to my feet "L-let's" I say while she turns and begins to leave.

"Oh and James..." Pyrrha began, stopping in the doorway of the room, I looked at her as she looked over her shoulder "...last I remember, you were quite fond of the Ursa pair." she stated simply with a smirk as I felt my face burn hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

_**And that marks the end of the chapter, make sure you keep an eye out for a sneak peek at future RWBY stories but until then...stay tuned readers.**_


	22. Chapter 21

Experiment V

_**Oh boy it's been awhile...sorry about that everyone, my computer was on the fritz and all that but enough that. Enjoy the chapter and remember; I don't own RWBY.**_

Chapter 21

"Mr. Rose, you can't continue putting off your treatments any longer. You already know what it's doing to your body and not taking them is only accelerating it." Ozpin said to me as I was rewrapping my right arm after my spar with Yang.

"I know, Ozpin...but it hurts more taking the treatments than not, y'know?" I stated as I inspected my right hand with disinterest.

**2 Weeks Prior...**

"C'mon, that all you got?! I expected more from you, Nora!" I exclaimed as I spotted the hammer wielder on the bench, her usually cheery face twisted in concentration as she continued to lift the god-like amount of weight on the bench.

"I've...got...this..." she breathed out as she pushed the weight once more before I helped her place it back into its original place. "Thanks, Jay! You were such an awesome help! Sorry about making you spot me." The ginger haired huntress said, her bright smile returning once more.

"It's no big deal Nora, trust me...is that all it for you today?" I asked her to which she nodded before taking her leave, yelling a quick 'goodbye' before rushing off. I had to shake my head at that before deciding to start my usual routine.

First running 10 kilometers on a treadmill, which in retrospect isn't that hard if you have either the stamina, physical prowess, or the semblance to maintain a good pace and luckily I have the stamina.

Everything started off the same way it usually does; I maintained a good pace, breathed regularly and evenly, and maintained my focus. Soon though, things started to take a turn for the worst, I started to feel fatigue set in which wasn't a red flag for me but after taking a quick look at the distance traveled on the machine, it did become a red flag.

.5 kilometers traveled.

Hurriedly, I took a quick swig of my water which I thought would alleviate some of the problem but it did no such thing. I then decided to stop the treadmill but that proved to be a horrible mistake for as soon as I stepped onto the carpeted floor of the gym, I felt my body start to sway and my vision blur.

Then they began. The visions. At first I saw snow falling but soon that was accompanied by a horrible smell, a smell I knew all too well. _Burning flesh mixed with melting steel._

_Soon faces started to fill my vision, some the faces of the people I was ordered to kill over the past few years while others looked unfamiliar. Their faces twisting in silent agony as they moved past me._

"_Why would you side with her?! Do you not see the pain you're causing, Alex?!" I heard an outraged voice exclaim as I began to look around to spot where the voice came from._

"_Because she gives me power that far surpasses even you, William." A calm voice responded. A familiar voice...Dad?!_

"_That's utter bullshit and you know it! She's just using you for her own personal gain!" The angry voice said again but this time I found where it was coming from. Turning around, I was met with 4 silhouettes that quickly took shape, first being Maria who was bleeding from what looked to be her abdomen with a red haired man trying to slow her bleeding but not being successful at it and then there were 2 men staring each other down._

_More surprising though was the fact that one of the men was my dad in what looked to be knights armor though it looked cracked and riddled with sword slashes, leaning onto an unsheathed Crocea Mors, facing off against...me?_

_What the hell?_

"_William, I do hope that you see reason to this." Dad said evenly but this proceeded to only piss off this William guy. "See reason?! Are you shitting me?! We took an oath when we left Atlas and yet you turn your back on man and faunas alike! And for what?! To beat me in a fight?!" he asked in complete outrage._

_Dad chuckled at this._

"_You place too much in them. I simply wanted the same power you had to show you how much more you could solve the problem between Man and Grimm. By simply eliminating Man. Look around you William, how can you not see the true beauty that is our kind ridding the world of Man and their pathetic counterparts, the Faunas." Dad said as he gestured to a cliffside._

_I felt compelled at that point to look over the side but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Grimm. Hoards of them flooding the streets of what I could easily tell was Atlas or...supposed to be. One by one, I saw Beowolves and Ursa slicing, ripping and devouring people. The military straining to push them back to the walls and failing._

"_All I see down there are the men and women of Mantle being slaughtered in the streets!" I heard William cry out at Dad again. "Give it a rest, Will, he's too far gone to listen to reasoning." I heard Roman(?) say._

_I turned around but only caught a glimpse of the younger looking thief before the ground beneath me gave way and I started to plummet into an abyss. The darkness clouding my vision but quickly being replaced with red...deep red...blood._

_A small trickle at first but then it soon became oceans of it. Faces materializing in it as it rushed past me in a strong current but I paid it no mind as I tried to find something to help me climb out of it but I had no luck and soon it consumed me._

"_William! William...! ...iam...!"_

"..mes! James! Wake up, James!" I heard a distant voice say before my consciousness began to return to me only for me to be greeted by the concerned faces of everyone including Goodwitch, the Branwen twins, and Ozpin himself.

"Ugh...what happened?" I asked out loud as I clutched my head in pain.

"You seemed to have passed out somehow and have been like that for...what like 20 minutes?" I heard Qrow say before Raven corrected him "2 hours...seriously Qrow? Is that liquor making you lose the concept of time?"

I quickly tuned them out due to my splitting headache worsening from any sounds being made.

"It's good to know you're alright, Mr. Rose." Ozpin said before seemingly turning to everyone else and saying "Now if you 8 would kindly leave so that the rest of us can speak with Mr. Rose." "But Headmaster-" Ruby started before stopping when Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder "C'mon kiddo, it's important to his health alright?" he said to which Ruby meekly nodded her head and left, everyone else following her in tow.

"Now then, tell us exactly how you know about William." Raven said maliciously once we were sure they were out of earshot.

**Present Day...**

"Have any memories surfaced Mr. Rose?" Ozpin asked me, changing the topic to what had quickly become a rather urgent one. "Not really, Ozpin though I have been feeling...I don't know...empty, I guess." I said, only for the man to don a look of intrigue.

"How so?" he asked, causing me to sigh and explain my feeling.

"That sounds like a simple case Aura Exhaustion" he concluded but I shook my head at that. "Not for a whole week though, that's the thing, feels like I'm running on fumes at this point" I countered as I tried to get off the bed but just then, Mom came in, causing me to slightly tense up.

Over the past couple of weeks however, I've started to feel suspicious of her. Every time I look at her now, I keep seeing something that resembled multi sided glass covered in an aura color consisting of pink, brown, and white but also a twinge of crimson.

Something about that pattern seemed familiar but I couldn't place it at the moment. "Say James, you think now you'll let me give you your treatment?" I heard her say but her voice sounded...false, almost as if wasn't hers.

"Sure, if you insist, sorry Ozpin but it looks like this is where we have to cut the mystery short for today" I said, causing him to nod his head and leave the room.

"Are you ready now?" she asked me as I started to lay down on the bed and nodded, I felt the medicine flow into my veins from the needle but something seemed off, the usual warmth that I felt from it seemed to have been turned up to almost Supernova levels.

I soon climbed back to my feet but quickly felt the tiled ground connect with my face "What...the...fuuuuuuu-" I started to say before my mind was clouded over and I was unconscious.

**Several Hours Later...**

"Ugh...my...everything...how many times this month am I gonna get knocked out when my guards down?" I asked no one in particular before I started to feel several presences around me and from what I could tell, they weren't happy.

"Nice to see you're awake, V...or would you prefer James? Or maybe even William?" I heard a familiar, bone chilling voice ask me as 3 people came into the spotlight that had been shining down on me and while one of them I knew would be there, the other two surprised me entirely.

Taiyang and Mom.

"You seem surprised...confused even." The Commander said as I refocused my attention on his masked face before he snapped his fingers and I saw Mom start to change, a mirror like effect consuming her being but quickly dissipating to reveal a raven haired, green eyed woman but I didn't have time to deduce who she was as I heard a slight ringing sound as I saw Tai shift in a blur into a dark skinned, green haired woman wearing what looked to be clothes one would wear in the deserts of Vacuo.

"V, I'd like you to meet the two women who have been keeping tabs on you since you decided to leave the organization." He said before gesturing towards the raven haired woman "Saffron Glass" then switched his hand to gesture to the desert woman "and Jade Sustrai."

"Oh? And if I may ask, who are you under that mask?" I said, knowing what my situation was and that I had little to no chance at escape due to my very obvious weakened state.

"Hehe, seems you know your situation well enough...fine, I'll grant you the courtesy of seeing my face before you die here." He said as he reached behind himself to reveal who I had hoped wasn't behind the mask.

Alexander Arc...my father.

_**And this seemed like a good place to stop so it's where we'll stop for now so until next time...stay tuned readers.**_


End file.
